Subspace Emissary
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: My own novel of Adventure Mode. Join Mario, Link and the others in their quest to stop Tabuu and the Subspace Emissary. What If chapters involved. Please enjoy this and review.
1. Chapter 1

Subspace Emissary:

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I am so exicited about the new SSB game so I decided to make my own novel on Subspace Emissary. Please enjoy this and I try not to copy other authours.

Chapter 1: Chaos at the stadium:

In a stadium hovering above the land, there was a tournament that was happening. In the audience stands Princess Peach and Princess Zelda, who was watching the crowd excitedly.

"This is going to be a great battle" Peach said.

"Yeah" Zelda said "I wish Link was here but he disappeared. I wish I know where he is."

"Don't worry" Peach said "Link is a travelling person. You'll find him."

Suddenly, a trophy stand came into the scene. Peach smiled in joy. That person was none other than Mario. Then a huge light appeared and the trophy disappeared to see Mario got into his fighting stance. He saw Peach, smiled and waved.

"Hi, Peach!" Mario called "this battle is for you!"

Then another trophy appeared and then glowed revealing Kirby. Mario smiled when he saw Kirby and they got into their stances as the announcer called out "GO!!!"

Mario charged and got Kirby off his feet. Kirby jumped back up and lunged to kick Mario. Mario shielded himself and then use his fireball to knock some damage on Kirby. Kirby then sucked up Mario and gained his powers. Mario jumped out and he and Kirby starts firing out fireballs.

Meanwhile, in somewhere else, someone is watching Mario and Kirby fight by looking in a small fountain. His name is Pit and he was enjoying the fight.

"Man!" Pit smiled "Just looking at them was making me want to fight too. I just wish I could be like them."

Mario has grabbed a beam sword and Kirby grabbed a fan. They were about to clash until Mario sliced the fan in half and sent Kirby flying out of the stadium.

"Look-a like I won" Mario smiled.

The Kirby trophy fell back onto the arena. Feeling pity, Mario touched the trophy making it glow and brought Kirby back to the living.

"You have done well Kirby" Mario said "Next time, let's do this again, when everybody's here."

"OK" Kirby said "I like that." And they shook hands.

The crowd cheers at their fight. Both Mario and Kirby waved to the crowd. But then a man shouted out: "What's going on? The sky turned red!"

Mario and Kirby looked up to see red clouds coming towards them and a huge ship heading towards them. The crowd flee the scene in terror.

"It's the Battleship Halberd!" Kirby gasped.

"You know that thing?!" Mario asked.

"That ship belongs to Meta Knight, my tutor half rival" Kirby said "but I can tell that it was not him controlling it."

Suddenly, purple darkness came from the ship and lands on the arena. Then they formed into Primids. Seeing Mario and Kirby needs some help, Zelda and Peach goes onto the stage.

"Peach? Zelda?" Kirby asked.

"We're helping too" Peach said.

"Zelda, if you get killed, then what would Link will do to me" Mario said.

"Don't worry Mario. I can handle myself" Zelda said "with or without Link."

The two heroes nodded and they got into their stances. The Primids attacked but the heroes managed to take them out one of the time.

"That was a close one" Peach said.

Suddenly, someone in a green rob was hovering above them. He has yellow eyes, which is clearly seen since he is hooded. And he's quite small.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked "And why are you sending out these army?"

The creature didn't respond. Inside he sends some R.O.Bs down on the arena with a sphere. They grabbed each side and pulled it open. Inside was a timer with starts at 3:00. Then the creature flew away. Mario noticed what the timer is for.

"It's a bomb!" he gasped "Kirby, try and get Peach and Zelda out of here. I'll try to stop the bomb!" And he ran towards it.

"MARIO, NO!" Peach called.

But before Mario could get to it, a crash was heard and they all turned around to see dust. Then a cannonball shot out and hit Mario sending him flying into the sky and disappeared.

"MARIO!!!" Kirby ran to help him until he heard some screams. He turned around to see Petey Piranha. And he holds cages, with Peach and Zelda in either one. "Oh no! PEACH! ZELDA!"

"You can only choose one princess" Petey said "Choose and try to defeat me. If you dare!"

"Darn it!" Kirby said "Come on you oversized turnip!"

Petey used the cages as weapons but Kirby leapt over them and attack the cages, trying to break Peach or Zelda out. After a long battle, Kirby broke Peach's cage and Petey was exploding. Kirby and Peach leapt out of the explosion and landed on their feet.

"Thanks, Kirby" Peach said "But where's Zelda?"

Kirby saw Zelda's cage on the ground and Zelda crawled out.

"There she is" Kirby said "Let's help out".

But before they could get to her, someone appeared in front of them, a person Peach knew too well.

"Wario? What are you're doing here?" asked Peach.

"Hahaha. Look at this" Wario holds up a huge gun in front of them facing Peach and Kirby "This is a trophy gun. I can use this to turn anyone into trophies."

"What are you're talking about?" asked Kirby.

Wario's eyes turned to Zelda, who is getting up. "Perhaps a demonstration is in order."

He pointed the huge gun at Zelda powering up. Peach and Kirby notices it.

"ZELDA!!! LOOK OUT!!" Peach called.

"Huh?" Zelda looked up but Wario fired a black arrow from his gun which hit Zelda directly. Peach and Kirby gasped as Zelda was turned into a trophy and Wario grabbed her.

"GIVE HER BACK!" Kirby snapped.

"Sorry but I got other things to do now. Bye bye for now!" And Wario took off taking the gun and Zelda with him.

"We got to go after them" Peach said.

"But Peach, the bomb!" Kirby said pointing as the countdown on the bomb was nearly up. "We take our warp star and get out of here. Let's go!"

They got onto it and managed to escape as the bomb hit 00:00:00. Then a dark orb engulfed the whole arena. Peach and Kirby watched in horror as they quietly flew away.

"Oh man. What a disaster. We have go after the Halberd!" Kirby said "my guess that Wario took Zelda there!"

Peach nodded and prayed. 'Mario. Where are you?'

In the palace in the sky, Pit watched in shock as he watched the black orb on the arena.

"What is that?" Pit asked.

A glow of light appeared behind him. Pit turned around to see Palutena behind him.

"Pit, the world is in great danger. Did you see that giant orb?"

"Yes. But what is that?"

"That was a Subspace. There an evil team called Subspace Emissary which threatens the world. And lately Wario and 2 other villains named Bowser and Ganondorf are working for them" Palutena said.

"Man. So what do we do?" Pit asked.

Palutena handed him a double golden blades which can be fixed into an bow and given golden arrows.

"Go down there and help Mario and the others defeat them" Palutena said "I'm counting on you, Pit."

Pit smiled. "I promise I won't fail!"

He climbed up the stairs, turned to Palutena and the door opens behind him. Pit smiled, closed his eyes and falls back. He fell through the clouds and then spread his wings and flew through.

To be continued…

A/N: And so the adventure begins. Hope you like this and I'll do more soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter so enjoy.

Chapter 2: Battle in the sky:

Pit landed on a rock path in the crowd. He heard a noise and turned to see the Halberd heading his way.

"Man. Look like I was just in time for the party" Pit said.

Just then, the Pyramids came down and surround the angel. Pit took out his twin blades and got into his stance.

"OK, punks, it's clean up time" Pit said.

The Halberd flew off just after the Pyramids appeared. Pit goes along a path fighting them only to defeat each one. Pit continued fighting them without exhaustion. Then he came to a red door.

"I wonder where that leads to?" asked Pit. He opened it to reveal another cloudy path with some stones. And he see someone in the clouds. It was a trophy but Pit recognised it.

"It's Mario!"

He goes over to him and bend down to him. He remembered what he did to revive Kirby.

"I wonder" Pit said.

He touched it and the Mario trophy glowed. Then Mario is seen real again on his knees and looked up.

"Momma-Mia" Mario said "where am I? The last thing I remember is being knocked out by a canon ball."

He got up and looked at Pit.

"What's your name?"

"Pit. Mario, the world is invaded by a group of monsters called Subspace Emissary" Pit said.

"Subspace Emissary?" Mario asked.

Pit explained to him everything he knew.

"I see… so Kirby and Peach escaped while Zelda was kidnapped by Wario? I hate to explain this to Link. Anyway, we should go after the Halberd and stop this robe guy."

"I agree. Let's go" Pit said.

Pit flew off while Mario leaps on some stone slabs as they fight more Pyramids and other new enemies they had not seen before. But when they go through the next doors, the Halberd got away.

"Darn it! Now what?" asked Pit.

Mario saw an arwing flew across them and headed towards the Halberd.

"It's-a Fox!"

"Fox? As in Fox McCloud?"

"Yeah. After the Melee tournament, he went to settle with his fiancée Krystal" Mario said "somehow General Pepper called him to help take down the Subspace Emissary."

"Good. We leave this to him. We have to find that robe guy" Pit said "let's keep climbing down until we get back onto the ground."

They both agreed and jumped down from the sky.

Meanwhile, Kirby and Peach were flying on the warp star. Peach held on tight to Kirby.

"Kirby, are you sure the Halberd this way?" asked Peach.

"I think so" Kirby said.

Peach turned around and gasped. "Because it's right behind us!"

And so it is. It has been following them. They bumped onto the roof of it and landed on it.

"OK. I was sidetracked" Kirby said.

"We might as well look for Zelda" Peach said.

"Hey, it's the arwing!" Kirby gasped as he looked up.

The arwing was heading their way. The Halberd opened fire with laser shots but the arwing dodge them all.

"Come on, Fox!" Kirby called.

Peach saw that the Halberd launched their grappling hook and fired it. "FOX, LOOK OUT!!!"

The hook went through the arwing and the arwing crashes onto the docking bay where Peach and Kirby said.

"JUMP!!!" Kirby shouted.

They leapt off the Halberd and falls down through the crowd. The arwing fell somewhere else. The Halberd flew away.

In a dream, Wario is seen carrying Zelda away. Inside she was screaming for help. When the dream end, a young man with blonde hair, a green tunic and hat got up shocked. He looked around at the forest he was in. He shook his head.

"Man. That was a dream. But I can feel Zelda in trouble again. I better get the Master Sword."

He got up and walked away.

In the jungle, a wagon was seen driving away. A Hammer Bro was seen stealing bananas. Then some koopas and goombas came flying out of the trees and on the mountain range, Donkey Kong appeared. He roared and hit his chest several times. He saw the Hammer Bro.

"No one steals my bananas and gets away with it!" Donkey Kong said.

There was a goombas on the back of the wagon and he fired some Bill-bullets at Donkey Kong. Someone appeared above DK. It was Diddy Kong. He fired some peanut bullets shooting the bill bullets out.

"I'm ready to help you, Donkey Kong" Diddy said.

"Good" Donkey Kong said as the last bill bullet explodes behind him and he pointed to the wagon. "After them!"

They leapt after them. After a long path of fighting hammer bros, goombas and koopas, they had reclaimed their bananas.

The Kongs cheers.

"We found them Donkey!" Diddy said.

Then he heard some loud footsteps.

"I think the bananas are a bait to a trap!" Donkey Kong said.

"Correct, my monkey friend!" came a voice. The Kongs turned around and gasped.

"Bowser!!!"

Bowser roared and smirked evilly "That's right. Me. Before I deal with Mario, I will dispose of you two first!"

"And how do you plan to do that?" Diddy asked angrily as he stepped in front of DK.

"With this" Bowser said a she took out the same trophy gun Wario had. Donkey Kong knew what to do.

"Diddy. I'm sorry" he charged up his punch and punched Diddy to the sky. Bowser fired the gun and the arrow hit Donkey Kong. Diddy gasped as he watched Donkey Kong turned into a trophy as Bowser walks towards him.

"NOOO!!! DONKEY KONG!!!" Diddy yelled as he landed in some point of the forest.

The robe man was seen getting away with another bomb below him. He turned to see Mario about to stop the bomb.

"No you don't!" Mario shouted "You're not getting away this time!"

But he missed. Pit jumped on Mario's head and tried to reach the bomb himself, but he missed. Mario fell on his stomach and Pit landed on his feet as the robe man got away.

"Man!" Pit said "He's getting away still."

Mario got up "I think we should find Peach first. I'm worried about her."

They continued their search for Peach and Kirby.

To be continued…

A/N: Next week we will have Diddy meet Fox and Lucas meet the Pokemon Trainer and Ness. So see ya.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OK, before you read this story I must warn you something. In this story, there are bold worlds next to the title called What If stories. Like the Dragon Ball Z Budokai games, what if something happens to the Melee characters who were not in Brawl. Please enjoy.

Chapter 3: More friends kidnapped (**What If: Red's Flashback**):

Diddy was searching trough the jungle to find Bowser and Donkey Kong. He came into a clearing with an crashed arwing and a lake.

"Man. Where is Donkey Kong?" asked Diddy.

Suddenly, a huge green giant pokemon came bursting out of the lake. He fired a huge blast at the arwing, exploding it. Diddy gasped in fright as he saw it grabbed him by the hand and roared on him.

"AAARRGHHH!" Diddy cried "HELP ME!!!"

Suddenly the arwing opened up and Fox McCloud flew out. He used his speed to hit his hand allowing Diddy to escape. Fox turned to face Diddy.

"Are you alright?" asked Fox.

"Yes. But who is this guy?" Diddy asked.

"Pikachu told me about him. That's Rayquaza, a legendary pokemon" Fox said.

Rayquaza roared again and shot another blast at them.

"Oh no you don't. Reflect!" Fox said as he cast a shield, which hit Rayquaza, and it fell back into the lake.

"Is it over?" asked Diddy.

"No, not yet" Fox saw a trophy stand. "I hold him off. When I say now, throw that stand at Rayquaza. That way he turned into a trophy and we can put it back in the water."

"OK."

Rayquaza appeared again and got onto the ground. He tried all type of skills, dig, dragon pulse and fly. Fox managed to do some damage on him. Then Fox yells out "NOW!!!"

Diddy threw the stand at Rayquaza turning him into a trophy and Fox picked it up and pocketed it.

"Now it's over" Fox said.

"We did it!" Diddy clapped. Then he saw Fox walks away and pulled him back by the jacket. "Wait! You can't leave!"

"Why?"

"My uncle, Donkey Kong, is captured by Bowser!"

"Let Mario do that" Fox walks off again.

"No! Come on!" Diddy grabbed Diddy and dragged him away.

"Well, can't blame the kid" Fox sighed.

They went through the forest and found Bowser.

"Stop right there, Bowser!" Fox shouted.

Bowser turned to face them.

"You will pay for what you've done to Donkey Kong!" Diddy shouted angrily.

They both attacked Bowser at once. As a team, they beat him and turned into a trophy. Diddy rushed towards him.

"How do you like it now huh?" Diddy said hitting the trophy. But suddenly, the trophy turned into dark purple mist and disappeared. "What?"

"It's a fake!" Fox gasped. Then he spotted something. "Diddy! Watch out!"

A black arrow came out of nowhere but Fox and Diddy dodged. Bowser emerged from the trees.

"You don't really think you beaten me already did you? That was also bait for young Kong here" he fired another but missed again.

"Why…" Diddy glared as Fox grabbed him.

"There's no time. Let's get out of here!" Fox shouted.

They leapt from the cliff and disappeared into the woods. Bowser chuckled.

"The hunt begins" Bowser said.

"You can continue on your hunt later" came a voice. Bowser picked up his communicator.

"Ganondorf, you never let me have any fun" Bowser said.

"I have located Princess Peach. Turn her into a trophy then use the subspace to clone her and use her against Mario. Then you must locate where Wario took Zelda and get her too. Then you can play with the Kongs later."

"What about Link?" Bowser asked "If Mario and Link join forces, things could get messy."

"The Pyramids will deal with him. Now get to work!"

"OK, OK, Ganondorf. I'm on it" Bowser said as he got into his clown car and flew off.

In a deserted city, the sky was grey and no people were around. Well, except one. A blonde haired boy named Lucas was walking down the lane, kicking a cane and looking afraid.

"Oh man. I'm alone. Where is Claus?" he looked around.

But he surrounded by Pyramids instead.

"Oh no. What's going on?"

Suddenly, a huge moving statue appeared behind him. It looked like Porky. Lucas gasped and makes a run for it. The statue chases after him.

"G…Go away!" Lucas shouted.

Lucas ran away from the statue as fast as his little feet could carry him. He has to get past some blockage along the way. But as he continues running, he tripped on a branch and got stuck.

"Oh no!" Lucas said as he saw the statue gaining on him "AHH… Let me out!" He tried to break free but couldn't. As the statue shadow was cover him, Lucas covered his head in fear. "Someone. Help me!"

"PK THUNDER!"

A blue energy ball appeared and hit the statue on the head causing it to fall over. Lucas looked around to see who saved him. Then Ness appeared. He turned to Lucas.

"Are you OK, kid? Why don't you use your PK powers?"

"I'm fine. I'm just scared. And who are you?" asked Lucas.

"My name is Ness" Ness said "And you?"

"I'm Lucas."

The statue got up again and jumps.

"Excuse me for a moment, Lucas" Ness jumps too and then shouts "PK FLASH!"

A green energy enters into the statue and it exploded. Thus it frees Lucas as Ness helps him up. They turned to see a spider like machine with a fat boy inside of a test tube.

"Long time no see, Porky" Ness said.

"Ness! How dare you! You'll pay for what you've done!" Porky said.

"Lucas, I may need your help. Would you help me?" asked Ness.

"OK, Ness. I'm ready" Lucas said.

Porky attacked the heroes in his machine. But with their PK powers in progress, Lucas and Ness defeats him. To make sure, Ness turned Porky into a trophy and collected him.

"Thank you, Ness" Lucas said "Without you, I be squashed by Porky right now."

"No worries" Ness said "Don't be too scared. Find your courage. That way you can summon more power in your PK attacks."

"Touching. Very touching!"

Ness and Lucas looked up. Wario was on the hill with the trophy gun in his hands.

"WARIO!!!" Ness gasped "what are you doing here?"

"Since you two had done so well together, I'm afraid I have to take one of you" Wario said "I pick you, Ness!"

He fired an arrow but Ness dodged it.

"You need more than that to beat me" Ness said.

"Grr… fine. That this!" Wario fired four more but Ness dodges them all. "Heck with this. I'll take Lucas instead!"

He aimed the gun at Lucas, who stood there in shock. Ness turned in shock. As Wario fired at Lucas…

"GET OUT OF HERE, LUCAS!!!" Ness pushes Lucas aside and took the blow himself turning him into a trophy.

"NOOOOO!!!! NEEEEESSSSSS!!!" Lucas cried.

Wario landed laughing evilly. Scared, Lucas ran away. It begins to rain.

"That's right, little boy" Wario said as he held up Ness' trophy "Run. Run away. I'll see you again."

"I'M SORRY NESS, BUT I PROMISE, I'LL SAVE YOU!" Lucas cried as he kept running away from Wario as he keeps laughing nastily.

When it stopped raining, Lucas begins to walk feeling unhappy.

"He took that blow to save me. It's all my fault" Lucas said. Then he bumped into someone. It was a boy more bigger than Lucas is.

"Hey. If you're looking for a way out" he said "we have to get past them."

He was pointing to the Prymaids who got into their way.

"Oh no" Lucas said sadly. But the boy confronted him.

"Don't worry. I'll deal with them" the boy said, "my name is Red, a Pokemon Trainer by the way. Now watch this." He held up a red and white ball and shouted "I CHOOSE YOU, SQUIRTLE!"

He threw the ball and an Squritle appeared.

"OK, Squritle!" Red said "Wipe them all out with Surf!"

Squritle used Surf and wiped them all out. Red said it was over and called Squritle back into his Pokeball. He turned to Lucas.

"Well, see ya later kid" and he walks off.

Lucas remembers Ness' sacrifice and he ran to Red. "Wait. I'm coming with you!"

"Huh? Why Lucas?"

"There's this evil guy named Wario who used some trophy gun and kidnapped my friend, Ness. I have to find Ness and rescue him!"

Red bowed "Wario, huh? Yeah. I ran into him not too long ago."

"You did?"

"Yes. I met this nice person named Roy".

Flashback:

"I was scared when Wario appeared with that gun" Red narrators as it shows Red sitting on the ground in fear as Wario aimed his gun at him. "Then Roy appears."

Roy appears in front of him.

"Sorry but you're taking him!" Roy shouted.

"Fine. I'll take you instead!" Wario said.

"No, Mr. Roy!" Red called.

Roy smiled at him. "Don't worry. Find my friends, Marth and Ike. They will help you. See ya my friend."

Wario shot the arrow into Roy and Roy was turned into a trophy. Red ran away as Wario laughed evilly holding Roy's trophy in the air.

End Flashback.

"And he sacrificed himself for me" Red said "OK, Lucas. We'll find Ness and maybe Roy. By the way, I need to ask you a favour."

Lucas smiled. He has two new friends: One was kidnapped, and one he just made.

To be continued…

A/N: That what happened to Roy in my opinion. But next week we meet Marth, Ike, Meta Knight, Dedede, Luigi, Link, Yoshi, ZS Samus and Pikachu. Stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Man. 7 reviews already? Well, I will contiune writing. Also, if you see a What If near the chapter then the story will change a little, but it will be much the same. Anyway, here's chapter 4.

Chapter 4: Power of the swords and lab rat:

In a castle arena, the robe guy has send off another subspace bomb which engulfed half of the battleground. On the castle roof, Marth watched in horror as he saw the robe guy and the Pyramids are heading his way.

"What foul beings" Marth said as he held up his sword which glowed "well, if they want to storm over the castle, they had to go through me first."

He head down the stairs to see some Pyramids already in the castle.

"How did they get in here anyway?" asked Marth "wish Roy was here. He can help me out. But he disappeared. So I had to do this myself."

He fought off the enemies in the castle and headed outside thinking that if he could stop the subspace, the monsters would disappear. He came in front of the subspace.

"OK. So now what I do?" asked Marth.

"Are you the one who took my Halberd?"

Marth turned around to block a sword of a small masked wing thing with a sword. Marth knocks him back but the thing stopped with his wings.

"What are you're talking about? Who are you?" asked Marth.

"My name is Meta Knight. Now tell me where my ship is or you'll be in trouble" Meta Knight flew towards Marth. They got into a sword fight until they see some Pyramids appear both of them and then slashed them out together.

They looked at each other a little shocked.

"I didn't take this Halberd but right now we got trouble" Marth said.

More Pyramids appeared surrounding them. They stood back to back.

"How about we settle this later as he get rid of these things" Meta Knight asked.

"Agreed. Charge!" Marth shouted and they charged forward.

After they took them out, they had to go after the robe guy. Along the path they had to slash some enemies and new monsters that stood in their way. Then they found him with another bomb underneath.

"Slash the bomb!" Marth said "it's the only way to stop him!"

Marth jumped up and try slashing his sword upwards but the robe guy moved the bomb away. Meta Knight tried to attack too, but the platform that the robe guy was on shot lasers and hit him but he got back up with his wings.

"Darn it!" Meta Knight said "he's getting away."

Little did the robe guy know, when his back was turned, another sword appeared behind him. Then another swordsman appeared and grabbed the sword and held it above him. He slashed the bomb and causing the platform out of control as it zoomed away with the robe guy on it. The man landed with the broken bomb besides him. Marth ran towards him.

"Thanks Ike" Marth said "if it weren't for you, this whole place could be corrupted."

"No worries, Marth. Now let's get him before he gets away" Ike said.

After cutting some more enemies up, they saw that the robe guy was long gone.

"So now what?" asked Ike.

"I think we should go find Link and Mario" said Marth "Maybe they would know what's going on."

And they left the castle grounds and ran across the mountain range.

Meanwhile, in the green fields, a waddle dee appeared. Luigi appeared and got into his fighting stance.

"OK. I got to be brave like Mario. I got to beat this one" Luigi said.

But when he got past, Luigi moved out of the way shivering but still in the stance. The waddle dee looked at him and then walked away.

Luigi sighed in relief but then another waddle dee walked by making him jump and got into his stance, unaware that someone was behind him. Then a huge hammer hit Luigi on the back and he went flying in the air and came back down as a trophy. The person who hit him was King Dedede.

"Good job boys" Dedede said to his waddle dee as he dusted the Luigi statue "we got ourselves a bait. Hide now. Someone coming!" And they hid.

Wario was riding a kart with Zelda and Ness trophies in the back. "Huh?" he spotted the Luigi trophy "Is that Luigi?"

He stopped the car, got out and looked at him. He laughed and picked him up. "This would be a good gift for Waluigi!" But before he could get away, a bunch of waddle dees attacked him.

"What's going on?!" Wario asked as he was ambushed. He set the Luigi trophy flying into the back with the Peach and Ness trophies as Dedede got into the car.

"Alright, let's move out" Dedede said as he drove the car away. The waddle dees followed him as Wario realized that he was tricked and jumps up and down in rage.

Meanwhile in the forest, the same green tunic young man was waking towards a blue handed broadsword in the stone.

"OK, Master Sword. Please lend me strength" said the young man as he used one hand to touch the handle which the triforce glowed on his hand. He then placed his other hand on and pulled it out slowly. A huge light grew. He then held the Master Sword in the air and the light shone on his young man face. It was Link, the hero of Hyrule. "Now, I can rescue Princess Zelda."

He placed the sword in it holder and walks through the forest. He passed Yoshi sleeping on a log. But then the sky turned dark. Link looked up and gasped.

"It's that the Halberd?" asked Link.

The Pyramids were lowered waking Yoshi up.

"Waaahhh!" Yoshi gasped.

Before the Pyramids attack Yoshi, Link slashed them up with the Master Sword.

"Yoshi, are you alright?" asked Link "think you can help me up?"

"Yoshi!!!" Yoshi agreed and rolled into an egg and knocked some out while Link used his bow, bombs and gale boomerang to defeat them.

"We have to follow the Halberd" Link told Yoshi "Follow me!"

Yoshi nodded and he and Link made their way through the forest until they came to a cliff end when they saw the Halberd flew away.

"I get a feeling that Ganondorf might be behind all of this" Link said "We have to follow it. Come on, Yoshi!"

He ran off with Yoshi running behind him.

On the Halberd, there was a box lying on the ground which moved a little bit. Hmm…

In another place, a laboratory, the vent lid was kicked out and Zero Suit Samus carefully climbed down. She held up her laser gun and looked around.

"Right… my suit got to be here somewhere" she said as she ran across the lab. She came across the first day and opened it and entered.

She saw darkness everywhere as she points her gun everywhere.

"Now where could it be? And where am I?" as she ran forward, green light appeared. She looked up to see a machine with a glass tube in the middle. She saw someone in it and gasped. "Oh no! Pikachu!"

She saw Pikachu giving out shocks in the tube. "AAAAAHHH!" Pikachu screamed. When it died down, he landed on the bottom of the tube and looked up trying to get up and sighed "Chhhhaaaa…"

"Phew" Samus sighed. But the machine started up again shocking Pikachu more. "NO!!! STOP IT!!!" Samus used her whip from her gun and smashed the glass open "PIKACHU! QUICK! ESCAPE!!!"

Pikachu saw the exit and jumped out. He saw Samus. "Pikachu Pika!" he said happily.

Then the alarm system went off and lots of R.O.Bs appeared.

"Pikachu, I may need your help" Samus said "would you help me on this one?"

Pikachu nodded and sparks some electricity from it's cheeks. He wanted payback on the ones who locked him in the machine in the first place.

As they continued along the lab, they had to fight off R.O.Bs and robots until they found themselves in a lab filled with computers. They both entered.

"Pika!!!" Pikachu said amazed.

Samus gasped at something. On a screen was her suit.

"There it is" Samus gasped "Pikachu. I have a favour to ask you. Help me get my suit back and I can help you defeat the Subspace Emissary, OK?"

"Pika Pika Pikachu" Pikachu said as he was agreeing.

Samus smiled and they left the room.

To be continued…

A/N: Phew. That took 5 pages of this chapter. Now the next chapter will be battles against heroes against heroes and Lucas gets his revenge for Ness. Stayed tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry I was delayed. Can you review on the battles of this chapter? This is basically Link and Yoshi VS Mario and Pit and Lucas and PT VS Wario. I called it Destined Battles cause it reminds of the Soul Calibur series. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: Destined Battles:

"Kirby, are you OK?" asked Peach.

Peach and Kirby landed in a green field after their long fall. Luckily they landed on a haystack and they were on their way to catch the Halberd.

"I'm fine" Kirby said.

Then they heard a noise. Kirby saw Dedede driving away with the trophies. Dedede did not see him though.

"It's King Dedede!" Kirby said "what is he up to?" He turned to Peach "Sorry, but I gotta go! I got to see what he is up to!" And he ran off.

"Wait, Kirby!" Peach called. Then she heard something behind her. She turned around and gasped "Bowser!"

"It's been a while princess" Bowser cackled and he used his trophy guy. Peach was turned into a trophy. "Now, I will take you to our base. OK, Subspace, clone her and get rid of Mario!"

A fake Bowser appeared and it broke into subspace and engulfed Peach.

Meanwhile, on another path, Mario and Pit are running across the field, trying to find the robe person.

"Mario, do you know where we are going?" asked Pit.

"My guess to Peach's Castle!" Mario said.

"Why?"

"Because Kirby must have brought her there to protect her" Mario said "I got to see if she is OK."

But while they were running, a dark fake Peach appeared with a trophy gun. She aimed at Mario and begins to charge up her gun. But before she could fired, someone slashed the gun into two which exploded and the princess skidded back. She turned to see who did that. It was Link. He used the Master Sword to chop up the gun.

"I can tell. You're not the real Peach" Link said as he got into his position. Yoshi joins him.

The dark Peach charged at them but they leapt out of the way. Yoshi threw some eggs but the fake Peach blocks them. She failed to notice Link using his gale boomerang and sent her spinning. Then Link used his bomb and sword to knock the fake Peach out of the stage. The dark Peach trophy fell to the ground.

"Yoshi Yoshi?" Yoshi asked Link if it was over.

"Yeah, it's over" Link said "but why would Ganondorf make a clone of Peach?"

But Link did not notice Mario who spotted them. He had stopped dead in his tracks and looked in shock.

"Oh no!"

"What?" asked Pit as he stopped too.

He looked as well to see Link and Yoshi over the Peach trophy. The Peach trophy turned into subspace and disappeared.

"Peach… Peach, no…" Mario watched in horror as he watched his loved one disappeared. Then a mighty rage erupted within him. "LINK!!!! THAT MURDEROUS TRAITOR!!! HE'S GOING TO PAY!!!"

Hearing his shout, Link turned to see Mario charged at him in top speed and leaps up in the air ready for a massive punch but Link dodged out of the way in time as Mario's fist hits the ground.

"Why are you attacking me, Mario?" Link asked as he got up.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB! YOU KILLED-A PEACH!!!"

'Uh oh' Link thought 'he must have mistaken that fake Peach for the real Peach. That moron!' He got very angry too for being attacked for no reason.

Pit ran across the field to join Mario. "What you've done is unforgiveable!" Pit snarled "now you're gonna pay!"

Yoshi joined Link as he fights Pit. Mario ran towards Link and tried to punch him again but Link blocks it with his shield.

"You idiot!" Link snapped "Don't you understand? That was not Princess Peach!"

"SHUT UP, TUNIC BOY!!! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE MY PEACH IS BETTER THAN ZELDA!!!"

Now Link's rage erupted "SHUT UP, YOU FATSO!!! DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT ZELDA LIKE THAT!!!"

Link slashed Mario back. Mario skidded back and then fired some fireballs. Link deflected them with his sword. Yoshi and Pit leapt in the air. Pit used his weapons to attack but Yoshi ate them up and some eggs appeared. Yoshi fired them at Pit who hit them directly. Pit flew back but Yoshi kicked him so hard he was knocked out of the stage. Mario and Link continued fighting until Link used his Spin Attack to knock Mario some great damage and then slashed him out of the arena.

The trophy forms of Mario and Pit fell down and landed on the ground. Link and Yoshi looked at them in pity.

"I guess I overdid it" Link said a little calmed down "Sorry Mario, but you left us with no choice."

"Well, well. What's this?" came a voice "You two did well on that battle."

Dedede drove in at that moment. Link saw what was in the car as he saw the Zelda trophy.

"ZELDA!!!" Link gasped.

Dedede drove around and used the crane to grab Mario and Pit.

"Hey, come back here!" Link shouted.

"YOSHI!!!" Yoshi shouted.

"Sorry kid but these are my presents for my castle" Dedede said.

Just then Kirby appeared. "That's what you think Dedede!"

"KIRBY?!" Dedede gasped.

Kirby used his sword to cut the crane and revived Mario and Pit.

"Kirby?" asked Mario.

"Listen. I'll explain after we stop Dedede!" Kirby said.

Dedede growled and tried to make a break for it until Pit fired an arrow at the car slowing it down but he still got away. Afterwards, Kirby explained to Mario and Pit what happened. Link and Yoshi also listened.

"So that was a fake Peach?" asked Pit.

"Yeah" Kirby said "Bowser had kidnapped the real Peach and cloned her. She was about to turn you into trophies until Link and Yoshi stopped her."

"So we blamed him for nothing?" Mario asked in shock. He turned to Link. "Link, I am so sorry. I did not know that Peach was fake. I am willing to help you rescue Zelda."

Link smiled "Hey, no worries, Mario. And I'm sorry that my anger got the best of me as well. Now let's go save Zelda!"

"Yoshi!" Yoshi cheered as Mario and Link shook hands.

"Come on. Let's follow Dedede!" Kirby said.

They ran after him, fighting Waddle Dees and Pyramids all the way. They came to a cave. The car was packed outside.

"I know this sounds strange" Kirby said "but apart from Zelda, I saw Luigi and Ness in there as well."

"What? Luigi and Ness are trophies too?" asked Mario.

"More reasons for us to help them!" Link said.

"Let's go inside" Pit said.

As they made their wave through the cavern they arrived in front of Dedede castle.

"Right." Pit said "we have to get there before Bowser do."

"Yeah, and I have a hunch that Ganondorf is behind all of this" Link said.

"What? First Wario, then Bowser and now Ganondorf?" asked Mario "what is this, the bad guy Olympics?"

"We should go in there and rescue our friends" Kirby said as they made their way towards the castle.

Meanwhile, in a secret lab, Ganondorf is talking to Bowser who is on screen.

"Hey, Ganondorf" Bowser said "we got you Peach, now where can I find Zelda?"

"You may find her at Dedede castle" Ganondorf said pointing to a map on the screen "and make sure Mario or Link don't get to them first".

"Right" Bowser said "let's go troops." And he left with some koopas, hammer bros and goombas.

Ganondorf smiled evilly "It won't be long now."

Meanwhile, a charizard flew towards over a tall pin-point mountain. On the hillside, Red and Lucas watches it.

"There's a Charizard!" Red said looking at the photos of it and Ivysaur "I need these Pokémon so we can fight the Subspace Emissary. Squirtle can't do it alone."

"OK" Lucas said.

As they made their way through the caves and path fighting pyramids and other enemies, they came upon a temple

"Hey, Red" Lucas said "Is this the right way?"

"I saw Charizard enter this way" Red said "this is definitely the right way."

"Sorry kids but you make it this far!" came a voice.

They looked up to see someone jumped down at them. The two boys leapt out of the way. Wario is seen.

"Hahaha! Don't think I let you get away so easily" Wario cackled.

Lucas looked up and gasped. "Y…YOU!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOOK AWAY NESS!"

"Huh? Oh it's you again" Wario said "what's the matter? Gonna run away again?"

"NO! THIS TIME I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO NESS!!!" Lucas said as he grasped his fist and got into his stance.

"THAT GOES FOR ROY TOO!" Red said as he called out Squirtle.

"HA! You think a couple of kids like you could defeat me? I'll crush you both!" Wario said.

And a battle begins. Wario charged at them with his motorcycle. Squirtle and Lucas leapt out of the way and Lucas burnt up his bike using PK Fire. Wario growled but Squirtle used Water Gun to hit him into the air. Squirtle leapt up after him.

"This is for Roy! SKULL BASH!" Red called.

Squirtle used Skull bash to hit Wario towards the ground where Lucas is waiting with PK Freeze.

"And this is for Ness!" Lucas freezes him and send him flying into the sky.

"This can't be!" Wario cried out "How could I lose to some brats! AAAAAHHHHHH!"

He disappeared into the air and came down in his trophy form knowing he was defeated.

"WE DID IT!!!" Red and Lucas cheered as they high-fived.

Lucas then remembered about Ness. He looks around for him but he wasn't around.

"I wonder where Ness is" Lucas said sadly. Red patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry" Red said "we'll find him but right now we have to find the other Pokémon".

Lucas nodded and turned to the temple. And they entered it.

To be continued…

A/N That's this chapter. The next chapter will be up soon. See ya.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had to finish off a fanfiction-video on YouTube. Anyway, here's chapter 6.

Chapter 6: The rescues:

Dedede was busy looking at the trophies he had taken from Wario. He had just finished dusting off the Ness trophy.

"Ah, much better. Hmm… one thing missing" Dedede said. He reached under his sleeve and got out some Dedede badges and places them on Luigi's nose and Ness' shirt. As he about to give on the Zelda trophy, he realised he was all out and the last one was on his shirt. He sighed and takes it off and placed it on Zelda. "There… better."

Then a sudden rumble was heard through the castle. Dedede looked around to see who it was. Then he saw the roof was caving him in. One part of the ceiling hit him on the head.

"Aren't the birds sweet tonight?" he said stupidly as he fell to the ground. As the rest of the roof fell down. Bowser leapt in and looked around.

"Hmm… now where is that Zelda trophy?" he asked himself. As he and his troops looking under the rubble, Bowser found what he was looking for. "Ah. There you are."

Under the rubble, Ness and Luigi trophies were laid on the ground and Dedede was turned into a trophy as well.

The door burst opened and Mario, Link, Pit, Yoshi and Kirby ran in. They saw the rubble.

"We're too late!" Pit said.

"No… look!" Link pointed to a hole in the wall.

"Bowser must have got Zelda. Alright men, let's go through" Mario said.

They stood in line and then charged in together. After fighting through the koopas, goombas and other enemies, they made their way outside the castle to see Bowser getting away with Zelda.

"Not-a so fast, Bowser!" Mario said as he leapt in front of Bowser.

"Do you want to hurt Link's girl?" Bowser held the trophy in front of Mario. Mario gasped and he missed but he leapt back. "I thought so."

"Then try this on for size!" Pit fired an arrow but Bowser leapt out of the way. This cause the badge flown off Zelda and Bowser stood near the edge.

"We got you cornered Bowser!" Kirby said "give us the princess or drop."

"OK. I choose drop" Bowser then fell down. Then he came back up again in his Koopa Clown Car.

"COME BACK HERE!" Link shouted.

"Sorry boy, but Ganondorf was expecting her. I'm going back on my hunt but I see you runts later" Bowser laughed and flew to the Halberd.

"Damn him" Mario clenched his fist.

Link looked up in anger too. "I promise I will rescue Zelda, no matter what the cost."

"Yoshi" Yoshi agreed as they watched the Halberd flew away.

Kirby spotted the badge that Zelda dropped and looked at it.

"I wonder" Kirby said as he ate it.

"We have to get out of here" Pit said "this place would be in subspace soon. We have to find the robe guy and stop him."

They left the castle grounds just in time. Because the robe guy send some ROBS up and got the bomb ready. And so Dedede's castle was engulfed by Subspace.

Ganondorf was quite proud of it.

"Well, too bad Link and the others got away" Ganondorf said "but I love to see the world in terror."

He watched the subspace on screen and then Master Hand appeared.

"I hope things are going well, Ganondorf?" Master Hand said and it pointed at him.

"Oh it is" Ganondorf bowed. Then he smirked evilly. 'Then once we taken over the world, I make sure you be my slave.'

Meanwhile, in the temple, an Ivysaur statue was seen on the ground. Red and Lucas saw it.

"Is that one of the Pokémon?" asked Lucas.

"Yep. Now to catch it. Go Pokeball!" Red threw a Pokeball and catches the trophy which flew back into his hand. "One down. One to go."

"And that Charizard is next, right?" asked Lucas.

They searched the temple again, fighting Pyramids. Then at last, they came upon Charizard who wanted to fight them.

"I guess we have to fight it all out" Red said "Lucas, get ready."

"OK."

And Charizard flew up in the air and start firing fire at them. Red calls Squirtle and Squirtle used Water Gun which did most effect on Charizard. And Lucas used PK Freeze and froze Charizard. Charizard broke free but Lucas used his bat to hit him towards Squirtle while Squirtle used Surf and knocked Charizard off the arena. The trophy of Charizard came down after that.

"Good work you guys. Now, Pokeball Go!" Red threw the Pokeball and captures Charizard.

"We did it!" Lucas cheered.

They made their way further into the temple until they came to a huge ruin like stadium.

"Wow. What is this?" asked Lucas.

"It's looked like an arena" said Red as they looked up to see it's a long way up.

Across the desert came a machine like monster riding across. It was another one of the Subspace Emissary robots. On the mountain range, Marth, Ike and Meta Knight watches.

"What are they up to?" asked Meta Knight.

"One way to find out" Ike said as he leaps off the mountain range.

"Wait, Ike!" Marth called.

Meta Knight goes to him. "Ike is right. Let's go." And he leapt off too.

Marth scratches the back of his head. "Oh boy." And he leaps after them.

As they ran through the desert after the machine, fighting off the Subspace Emissary creatures until they reached for the machine.

"Now we gotta find out what it is" Ike said.

Then the machine started to shake.

"Uh oh" Marth said.

Then the machine stood up and emerged as a huge robot. He clanged his fists together.

"Alright!" Ike said as he, Marth and Meta Knight held up their swords "Come on you piece of trash!"

They attacked the robot. The robot charged it missiles and fired but the three swordsmen dodged out of the way. They keep attacking it as the robot jumps in the air and landed making a shockwave. Ike used his sword to slash it but the robot tried to punch him away but Marth stops it while using counter. Meta Knight slashes it more as the robot roared and leapt away from them off the mountain and onto the same place where Red and Lucas defeated Wario. The floor give weight and the robot fell through. Marth, Ike and Meta Knight went to check to see it was gone.

"Do you think there's someone down there?" asked Marth.

"We'll see" Meta Knight said.

Meanwhile, down below, Red and Ness looked up to see something coming down. It crashes into the ground making Red and Lucas fall back.

"Red? What was that?" asked Lucas.

The robot glowed through the dust and roared and slammed it foot. Red got up.

"I don't know, but it looked like it came for us!" Red said as he held up his Pokeball.

"Well, we won't let them" Lucas said as he begins to power his PK powers.

They saw the robot charged their missiles as Red calls out Charizard. The missiles were fired but Lucas used his PK Barrier to knock them back. Red calls Charizard to use Flamethrower which he did and it hit into the robot's weak point.

"That's good, Charizard" Red said "Now return!" He held up his ball and Charizard was called back into it.

The robot begins to circuited until it did one last thing. He grabbed Red and Lucas by the hand and out of his head was a bomb. The boys gasped at it. The robot used it rockets and flew out of the hole with them in hand. Marth, Ike and Meta Knight gasped when they saw this.

"Those poor kids!" Ike said.

"We got to save them!" Marth said.

Red was knocked out. Lucas decided to do one last chance.

"I hope this works. PK THUNDER!" Lucas send a blue energy ball to hit the hand causing it to break and send Red and Lucas plummeting towards the ground.

The robot's bomb reached zero and exploded into subspace.

"RED!!!" Lucas grabbed hold of Red and held close as they were about to hit the ground.

"I got you!" Meta Knight came down and grabbed them both and flew off before the Subspace hit them.

The Wario trophy was lost into the subspace as the whole mountain was engulfed.

Meta Knight takes the boys to Marth and Ike. Lucas opened his eyes.

"W…Who are you guys?" asked Lucas.

"It's OK. We saved you before you got killed" Marth said.

Red came to his senses. Lucas held his hand. "Red, are you OK?"

Red smiled and took his hand "Yeah, thanks Lucas." He looked up to Marth and Ike. "Are you two Ike and Marth?"

"We are" Ike said.

"I'm sorry. Roy sacrificed his life for me while Wario tried to turn me into a trophy" Red said.

Marth looked sadden but he patted Red's head. "It's OK. We'll save Roy if we take care of the Subspace Emissary. We could use your help."

Red and Lucas smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile, the robe guy watches as the mountain disappeared as he carries another bomb. It remembered doing the other bombs and felt guilty. But before it can leave, an arrow appeared and missed it. It was Pit.

"That's 4 times you did that!" Pit snarled as Mario, Link, Kirby and Yoshi joins him.

The robe guy flew away quickly.

"No more will he use another bomb!" Mario snarled. "After him!"

They charged after him across the mountain range. They fought off the Pyramids and finally caught up with it. The robe guy shot lasers from it platform but it missed Mario and Link as they kept running. The ROBS appeared to stop them.

"Get out of our way!" Link snarled.

There was a ROB hanging from the bomb and the bomb was let go. 2 more ROBs nodded at each other and activated the bomb.

"NO STOP!" Pit tried to stop one ROB by pulling it as Mario tried punching it but were dragged away by the ROBS.

"We are sorry but this is for the world's good" said one of the ROBS.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" Link snapped as he freed Pit and Mario from it grasp.

The robs waved farewell to the robe guy which nodded sadly. The bomb exploded into subspace. Marth, Ike, Meta Knight, Red and Lucas watches from the other side.

"Oh no!" Lucas said "Not again."

"How much must we take of this?" asked Meta Knight.

The ROBS were destroyed by the Subspace as it grew again. Luckily for Mario, Link, Pit, Yoshi and Kirby, they got away. Mario rode Yoshi as Kirby summoned it warp star as Pit and Link held on. Link saw Marth in the distance as he and the others walked away.

"Guys. That was Marth!" Link said "What is he doing here?"

"Who's Marth?" asked Pit.

"A fellow swordsmen and half friend and half rival of Link" said Kirby "and Meta Knight is with them too. I wonder."

"And I don't see Roy" Mario said as he saw them too "Who is the new guy? And is that a blonde Ness and a child with them?"

"Let's go after him guys" Link said.

And they journeyed after Marth and the others.

To be continued…

A/N: Look like we got a reunion soon, but first, when the next chapter comes, another What If will emerge. Stayed tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: The next What If begins as well as Falco's appearance. Oh, and Mewtwo fans, try not to be angry at this. I just see Mewtwo as a villain like Bowser and Ganondorf (heck, Lucario and Pikachu are friends), so don't flame. Enjoy.

Chapter 7: Old friends and foes (**What If: Pikachu's Revenge**):

Back at the jungle, Fox and Diddy got away from Bowser and begins to walk down the path to find Donkey Kong.

"I'm sure my uncle went…" Diddy begun but then an arrow hit him and got turned into a trophy.

"Oh no!" Fox said "Not again!"

He turned to see Bowser cackling.

"I'm back! Don't think you can flee!" Bowser said as he fired his gun again. Fox dodged it in a nick of time.

"Phew" Fox sighed "That was close."

Bowser saw the Diddy trophy. "Yes, I know. Subspace!" The same purple liquid came and engulfed the Diddy statue, then it rose into the sky like a purple cloud. Bowser cackled as Fox gasped.

"What's going on here?" asked Fox.

Then it formed into a dark Diddy and landed besides him. Fox could not decide who to fight, the dark Diddy or Bowser. Bowser was ready to fire the gun again until green laser shots appear from nowhere.

"WHAT?!" Bowser saw an arwing appeared and when it came above him, someone leapt out and landed before him. Bowser held his gun again. "Who the heck are you?"

"Falco!" Fox said "Took you long enough!"

"Sorry, Fox, but I was trying to find you" Falco said "Leave me to deal with this clown!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING CLOWN!" Bowser snapped. But before he could fire, Falco kicked the gun out of his hands. When he saw his chance, Falco used his blasters to destroy the gun.

"No more will you turn people into trophies!" Falco said.

"Why you…" Bowser leapt behind the trees and took off in his clown car "You had not seen the last of me!" And he ran off.

Falco turned to face the dark Diddy. There were more Subspace enter into him and he grew into a giant.

"Whoa. To think there would be a giant monkey" Falco said.

Fox revives the real Diddy. When Diddy saw the giant evil version of himself, he gasped.

"Did I miss something?" asked Diddy.

"Yeah. Help us defeat this monster!" Fox said.

The three heroes attacked the giant Diddy. The dark Diddy fired it peanut gun but Diddy blocked them off with his own. Fox and Falco used their speed to knock some damage onto him. Diddy then KOed the giant Diddy off the stage.

The trophy of Dark Diddy appeared and disappeared.

"Good job team" Fox said.

Falco was about to walk away when Diddy saw him and grabbed him back.

"Hey, what gives?" asked Falco.

"You must be Fox's friend. Please help me save my uncle" Diddy said.

"And I don't think walking off is a good idea" Fox warned him.

"And why?" asked Falco as he walks away again only to be grabbed by Diddy again and being dragged off with Fox walking behind.

"Because he dragged you behind anyway" Fox smirked "Believe me I've been there."

"Great! Now you tell me!" Falco snapped.

After going along the path, they came upon a platform with Donkey Kong trophy chain towards it.

"DK!!!" Diddy ran across the water after him as Fox and Falco ran after them.

The platform then took off onto a strange floating island.

"OH MAN!!!" Diddy outburst.

"What now?" asked Fox.

Falco looked up. "We can always get a lift."

Fox and Diddy saw the Great Fox coming from above the waterfall.

"You think of things ahead, don't you Falco?" asked Fox.

On the floating island, down below, Samus and Pikachu found the place where Samus' suit is. They cross the bridge and arrived in front of it.

"There it is… now all we had to do is…" Samus began, but the bridge starts to close in. "Oh great!"

"Pika?" Pikachu heard footsteps. Samus turned to see two Dark Samus suits heading both ways.

"Dark Samus, just great!" Samus said "Pikachu you take on one while I take on the other."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said as he face the other dark Samus.

A two on two battle begun. Samus took one Dark Samus and launched her whip at it. Pikachu grabbed the other and rolled down as he threw the other Samus off the arena but it grabbed on. As the dark Samus tried to get back on, just where Pikachu was waiting for it as it send a Thunder to knock it down again. Samus used her gun to hit some damage on it, but it did no effect. Samus begins to worry until Pikachu showed up and shocked the Dark Samus allowing the real Samus to knocked it out of the arena as well.

After the battle, Samus gazed at her suit.

"OK. Got to break this cage open and…"

"Pika!" Pikachu called as he saw the bridge returned and ROBS appeared trying to attack them.

After a while, an explosion appeared and most of the ROBS were wiped out. Samus, now in her suit appeared, remerged from the door with Pikachu in tow.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked.

"Yes. I am ready. Let's go" Samus said as she walks off with Pikachu following her.

After they fight off more ROBs, they came upon a dark room with a platform. They walked into the centre.

"What's going on in here?" asked Samus.

Then suddenly, something caught her. Samus looked up to see…

"RIDLEY!!!"

Ridley smashes her to the wall and dragged her along it as it flew around the room.

"AAAARGH!" Samus screamed.

Pikachu leapt in the air yelling "PIIIKAA!!!" causing Thunder to hit Ridley shocking him and causing him and Samus to fall down back onto the platform.

Samus bend on one knee. "Thank you, Pikachu. Now we're even."

Pikachu nodded and turned around to face Ridley. Ridley, angry that Pikachu interfered with it's revenge on Samus, roared.

"I may need you help to defeat this guy" Samus said as she got up again. "Ready."

Pikachu nodded.

Ridley roared and flapped it wings to perform a gust of wind. Pikachu and Samus held onto their guard and leapt up. Samus fired her energy ball and Pikachu used Thunder. After a few hits and blows, Ridley was defeated falling off the platform and exploded.

"I bet this isn't the last we seen of Ridley" Samus said to Pikachu. "Let's go."

The door opened and Samus and Pikachu walks out.

They came upon a small garden with some ruins. The two looked amazed until…

"PPPPIIIICCCHHHUUU…"

"Pika?" Pikachu turned to see what was going on. Samus took a look too. Pichu was cornered by Mewtwo, who was holding a trophy gun.

"Isn't that Mewtwo and Pichu?" asked Samus.

Mewtwo smirked evilly at Pichu. "Sorry, but neither Pikachu nor Jigglypuff could save you! Any last words?"

"Pichu!!! Pichu!!!" Pichu shouted.

"So be it" Mewtwo said as he charged up his gun and fired. Pikachu and Samus watched in horror as an arrow hit Pichu turning it into a trophy and then… Mewtwo smashed it.

Pikachu watches on in horror as he watches his best friend Pichu killed by Mewtwo.

"Humph. Patheic." Mewtwo said as he watched the smashed trophy.

Pikachu's eyes were building in tears. "Pika…" He said. Then an mighty rage has erupted in him. He charged towards Mewtwo.

"Pikachu! WAIT!!!" Samus called but Pikachu did not listen. He sued Thunder to destroy the trophy gun and Mewtwo was caught back and turned to see Pikachu.

"Pikachu? How did you escape?" Mewtwo asked.

Samus ran towards it. "I saved it! Why did you do that, Mewtwo? How you could you do that to poor Pichu? He didn't do anything to you!"

"Hmph. Fool. I am part of the Subspace Emissary now. And I am doing it for revenge on Pika-Rat here!"

"WHAT???!!!" Samus gasped as Pikachu glared.

"Hahahaha! You see? I locked Pikachu in that machine so he won't foil my plan to destroy all Pokémon and then betray Bowser and Ganondorf and then take over the world!" Mewtwo laughed evilly.

Pikachu snarled "PIKA! PIKACHU PIKA!" he shouted angrily.

"He's right! You're gonna pay for what you've done!" Samus said "You betrayed your own people, and now you won't get away with this!"

"Humph. If you think you can defeat me, then come on" Mewtwo said.

Samus used his missile but Mewtwo deflected it and used Shadow Ball which Pikachu knocked it away with Thundershock. Samus ran up to attack it but Mewtwo teleported away and appeared behind Pikachu. He used his dark energy shots but Pikachu dodged them all with Quick Attack. Pikachu and Mewtwo grabbed hands and locked in a deadlock glaring at each other. Samus stood back.

"He's much more stronger since the last tournament." Samus thought "Hard to believe he wanted revenge on Pikachu after he defeated him."

Mewtwo and Pikachu then leapt back and Mewtwo swung his tail to attack Pikachu but Pikachu lifted his own tail in defence.

"And Pikachu is pretty even" Samus said "I guess revenge does make you do that sometimes even for someone you lost."

Pikachu and Mewtwo then leapt back again catching their breaths. Mewtwo then cackled.

"So I see… you had become more stronger. But still, I will crush you!" He flew in the air and cast a huge Shadow Ball. "Now let's see you surivive this."

Samus snarled as he saw Pikachu in danger. But then what she saw caught her eye. She saw a glowing Smash Ball behind her. She wondered. She grabbed and yelled "Pikachu! Here, catch!"

She threw it at Pikachu, who caught it and starts to glow.

"SAY FAREWELL, MY HATRED ENEMY!!! TAKE THIS!" Mewtwo fired his ball at Pikachu. But Pikachu seemed to be ready.

"PIKA…CCCCCCHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" Pikachu then became a blue energy ball and shot through the Shadow Ball.

Samus watched in horror as Pikachu entered it as Mewtwo cackles. Suddenly, Pikachu broke through the shadow ball and the shadow ball was vaporised.

"WHAT?!" Mewtwo gasped as Pikachu hits him in the chest and gone through him as Mewtwo watches his hole in his body. "THIS CAN'T BE!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!" And a flash of light appeared and he was turned into a trophy. Pikachu remembers Pichu's death and flew down and smashes the Mewtwo trophy to bits.

As Pikachu landed, he got back into his original form again as Mewtwo's trophy parts were smashed into the ground. Samus ran over to Pikachu and picks him up.

"Are you OK?" asked Samus.

Pikachu opened his eyes and said "Pikachu…" as he means he's fine now he avenged Pichu.

Samus smiled and put him down. Suddenly, she saw some ROBs carries some bombs from another part of the factory.

"My guess that those bombs which engulfed our world are in there. Pikachu, ready to go?" Samus said as he got her missiles ready.

Pikachu nodded and they ran in. Pikachu looked at the smashed Pichu and Mewtwo for the last time and said "Pika Pika" and he ran in.

To be continued…

A/N: So Pikachu had gotten his revenge by defeating Mewtwo. Next week, we meet Lucario, Ice Climbers, Olimar and Captain Falcon. See ya.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: OK, sorry for the delay yet again, but I had to do a chapter for my YouTube story too. So far, Pikachu had vanquished Mewtwo and Mario and Link joined forces. Now, it's Pikmin, Captain Falcon, the return of Donkey Kong, Ice Climbers and Lucario's turn to arrive. Enjoy.

Chapter 8: Pikmins and reunion:

There were Pikmins everywhere attacking a giant R.O.B whom just stood still. But then the eyes if it opened and spins the Pikmins off him, defeating some of them who disappeared. He looked down to see Captain Olimar looking around nervously. He was shivering in fear.

"Oh dear. What am I gonna go?" asked Olimar.

The red Pikmin touched him and he turned to it as he pointed to something coming their way. It was a F-Zero and it coming this way. Then someone leaps off and headed straight for the ROB.

"FALCON PUNCH!" he said as he punched it on the head. It was Captain Falcon. He punched the ROB away as he also mistaken killed some Pikmins.

"HEY!!!" Olimar said "You just killed some of them."

"Well, excccuuusse me" Falcon said "I just saw some heartless fiends take away my ship. Wanna team up to help me get it back?"

"Well, OK. Since you helped me back there and I just grow some more" Olimar said.

They made their way down to the path fighting off huge creatures, they came to a cliff and saw Falcon's ship with some Pyramids and a trophy Donkey Kong on it.

"There they are. And someone's after it!" Falcon said.

It was an arwing. And in it was Falco and Diddy.

"There he is!" Diddy said.

"OK, Diddy" said Falco "I'll drop you off here. Rescue your uncle and then go onto that island to save anyone else on it. I'll go and help Fox fight off the Halberd."

"OK. Be careful" Diddy said.

The arwing floated above Falcon's ship, the hatch opened and Diddy dropped down, using his jet pack and firing his peanut guns blasting the Pyramids.

"Good chimp" Falcon smiled and then he turned to Olimar "Hang on, little dude" he held onto Olimar.

"Hang onto whhhhaaaaaaatttttt???" Olimar asked before Falcon leapt off the cliff.

Diddy landed onto the ship and turned to Donkey Kong. "Hold on, Donkey Kong" Diddy touched the trophy and Donkey Kong comes back to life. He broke his chains and bang his chest. He turned to Diddy.

"Thanks, Diddy" Donkey Kong said "I owe you one."

Falcon and Olimar landed besides them.

"Long time no see, DK" Falcon said.

"Falcon! You're here too?" Donkey said surprised.

Then the Pyramids appeared.

"Let's say we fight off these pests and reclaim my ship" Falcon said.

"Too true" DK said.

"Are you in too?" Diddy asked Olimar.

"I… guess…" Olimar said.

After fighting them all off, Donkey and Diddy high fived and did a little dance. Falcon and Olimar watched. Then the arwing appeared.

"Is that?" Donkey asked.

Diddy waved his hands "Thank you, Falco!"

Falco gives a thumbs up and flew away.

Then they found themselves heading towards a slot in the island.

"Perhaps this is where the subspace emissary is?" Diddy asked. Then he noticed that Falcon, Olimar and DK looked at him strangely. "Oh right, let me explain."

Back on the rocky field, Marth, Ike, Meta Knight, Red and Lucas came to a huge cliff which was frozen on the top. And they saw the Great Fox and the Halberd in a gun fight.

"Hey, what's going on up there?" asked Red.

"Guys, I'm sorry but I got to go" said Meta Knight "I got to get my ship back." And he flew off.

"Meta Knight, wait!" Lucas called but Ike stopped him.

"Let him go" Ike said "he got to do what he got to do."

As Meta Knight got onto the cliff, they saw two more characters climbing to the top. It was the Ice Climbers, Nana and Popo.

"Hey, kids, see you at the top" said Meta Knight as he leaps pass them.

"Man, what a rude guy" said Nana.

"Well, he was Kirby's rival. Let's go with him!" Popo said as they bounced after him.

After fighting off more Subspace creatures and made their way to the top, they looked at each other.

"Hey, we made it!" said Nana.

Popo looked up "Huh? Hey, who's that?"

Meta Knight got his sword out and saw a blue Pokémon up there. It was Lucario.

"Hmm?" Lucario leapt down in front of Meta Knight "Who are you? Where do you come from?"

"Out of my way!" Meta Knight said "I have to get my Halberd back."

"I see… but in case of that, try and defeat me" said Lucario as he got his fighting stance.

"Fine with me" Meta Knight said.

Nana and Popo decided to stay back as the two lunged at each other. After a long battle, Meta Knight was victorious and Lucario was turned to a trophy. Meta Knight revived him and Lucario looked at him confusedly.

"Why did you revive me?" asked Lucario.

"Because you may be needed to help us defeat the Subspace Emissary" Meta Knight said.

"Say, you're a Pokémon, right?" asked Popo.

"I am. Why?" asked Lucario.

"We know a Pokémon named Pikachu" Nana said.

"What?" Lucario was shocked to hear his long-life friend is still alive. "Where is he?"

"I don't know" Meta Knight said "but if you join us, I think we can help you find him."

Lucario and Meta Knight shook hands. "Fine with me."

Then something happened. They looked up to see the Halberd trying to smash the Great Fox by ramming it into the mountain.

"Quick!" Meta Knight said "Onto the Halberd!" And he leaps on it.

"Wait for me!" Lucario leaps after him.

The Ice Climbers weren't so lucky. They fell down a long way down.

"What's going on?" asked Red from below.

"We got trouble!" Marth said.

Rocks are headings towards them and so are the Ice Climbers. "Watch out below!" they called.

"Get down!" Ike and Lucas moved out of the way as the Ice Climbers landed on the feet in front of them.

"Ice Climbers" Marth said remembering them "Are you OK?"

"We're fine." Popo said.

Nana looked down at the hole. "Uh oh."

From the Halberd, lots of darkness fell onto the ground and then reformed 50 of Pyramids and other enemies.

Marth, Ike, Red, Lucas and the Ice Climbers fights back but were outnumbered.

"We're history!" Lucas cried.

"Not likely!" came a familiar voice.

"That voice… it can't be…" Marth looked up. And from a cliff, Mario, Link, Pit, Yoshi and Kirby leaps down and landed before them. "LINK! MARIO! KIRBY! YOSHI! YOU MADE IT!"

"Marth, Ice Climbers" said Mario "sorry we're late. Let us help you."

"Thanks" Popo said.

After taking them all out, Marth and Nana and Popo rejoiced with Mario, Link, Kirby and Yoshi.

"Glad you all could make it" Nana said.

"We came as soon as we can" Kirby said.

Marth noticed Pit. "Hey, Link. Who's he?"

"This is Pit" Link said "He comes from the Skyworld."

"And who are they?" asked Kirby as he noticed Ike, Lucas and Red.

"So you're Link huh?" Ike said to Link "Marth told me all about you. You're really are powerful. I'm Ike. I am a comrade of Marth. This is Red, he's a Pokémon Trainer and this is Lucas, one of these PSI kids."

"PSI? What happened to Ness?" asked Mario.

"He tried to save me from Wario" Lucas said "do you know where he is?"

"He might be still at Dedede's castle but now it's covered with Subspace" Pit said "Don't worry. Before we find Ness, we must stop Bowser and Ganondorf."

"Where's Meta Knight?" asked Kirby.

"He's gone off with a Pokémon named Lucario" said Red "They must be on the Halberd, trying to get it back."

"Right" said Link as he looks up "All we have to do is wait until they do." And he thought 'Hang in there, Zelda.'

'Just hold on Peach' Mario thought as well.

They watched as a damaged Great Fox flew away and the Halberd leaving again.

To be continued…

Next week, I may add a little romance between Mario and Peach and Link and Zelda. Plus, Snake appears. Oh, and I may do a What If character in this story so watch out. See ya.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Wow. That was quick. I done this chapter quite quickly. I did a what if for this one too. And I just found out on the Amercia cutscenes that the final boss name is Tabuu, not Taboo. Anyway, here's the nexy chapter.

Chapter 9: Battle for the Halberd (**What If: A Zelink and Mareach moment**):

Back on the Halberd, the box was seen moving and then taken off. Solid Snake appeared and looked around.

"So this is the Halberd, huh?" said Snake "well, I heard that Princess Peach and Zelda are here and needed to be rescued. Well, it's Showtime."

He made his way throughout the ship fighting off enemies until he hears footsteps.

"Oh great! I'm discovered" Snake said "Look like it's box time." And he hid in his box again.

At that point, Meta Knight and Lucario past him but then Lucario stopped. He looked at the box.

"I sense someone in there" said Lucario. He closed his eyes and lifted his black ears. He had sensed Snake in that box. "I was right. There is someone in there."

He lifted up the box and Snake realised it and leapt out. Meta Knight saw him too.

"Intruder! Who are you?" Meta Knight snapped.

Snake was about to reply until Lucario stopped him.

"Wait! There's some enemies coming this way!" Lucario said as he saw the pyramids arriving.

"Guess we can talk about this later" Snake said.

After fighting them off, Lucario and Meta Knight hears Snake's story as they appeared at the huge door.

"So you're saying that both Zelda and Peach are in there?" asked Meta Knight.

"Yes. And I hate to see the looks of Link and Mario's faces when they found out that their loved ones are trophied" Snake said.

"How do you know about Mario and Link?" asked Lucario.

"The Colonel send me to go onto this mission" Snake said "I hear that Mario and Link are both famous. Let's get this over with."

They opened the doors to see the trophies of Peach and Zelda in cages.

"You're right" Lucario said "They are here."

"And so is the Subspace" Meta Knight pointed out.

He was right. The subspace appeared, covered both trophies and fell onto the ground and morphed into the fake Peach (the same one Link and Yoshi fought before) and a fake Zelda.

"Lucario, Meta Knight!" Snake said "Leave this to me! You go and take care of the Halberd!"

"Be careful!" Lucario said as he and Meta Knight rushes off.

Snake turned to the clones. "It's show time!"

After a long battle, Snake defeats the clones and break the cages and untrophied Peach and Zelda.

"What happened?" asked Zelda.

"Zelda, are you alright?" Peach asked as she ran to her.

"Listen you two." Snake said "I got to go. You two don't go anyway! Stay here! Understand?!"

Peach and Zelda looked shocked but just nodded as Snake walks out.

"What does he mean wait here?" asked Zelda.

Peach looked around the ship and then she saw a crystal ball nearby.

"Let's take a look at this" Peach said as she grabbed it "Maybe I can tell you what happened when Wario kidnapped you".

They looked through and saw Wario being tricked by Dedede taking her, Luigi and Ness away.

"So now Dedede captured me after Wario turns me into a trophy?" Zelda asked.

"Yes" Peach said "And if I remembered well, Bowser appeared behind me and turns me into one. Oh! Mario! I got to see if he's alright!"

They looked in it again. They found a desert area. In there are Marth, Ike, Lucas, Red, Yoshi, Pit, Kirby and…

"MARIO!!!" Peach squealed with joy.

Zelda gasped as her eyes water up. "LINK!!!"

They saw Mario and Link talking together.

"Mario… he found Link. Link's OK! He's alive! I got to see him! I missed him!" Zelda said as she got up.

"But wait. That guy said we must stay here!" Peach said.

"Do you want to see Mario again?"

Peach thought for a while. "Yeah… you're right. Let's go and see Mario and Link!"

"And I know just the guy who can help us" Zelda smiled.

The door burst opened and Sheik came out and looks around.

"All clear" she said as Peach followed out who giggled.

"Good idea. Transforming into Sheik so Snake won't know us" Peach chuckled.

They came to an opening in the door. The two females nodded and jumped on top fighting Pyramids and other monsters along the way.

But while they were on top. An battle between Fox's arwing and the Halberd was about to happen. The halberd fired some laser shots at the arwing. Peach did not pay attention as she held up her umbrella as an explosion just missed her from behind. Sheik just watched.

"Peach, be careful!" Sheik called.

One laser beam hit the arwing on the ring. Fox held onto his joystick.

"Just got to hold on" Fox said.

A huge green laser beam just missed Fox. Fox saw a huge canon on his screen.

"That's it! If I shoot the canon, it would be stopped" Fox said.

He did not see Peach near it. He starts firing it and the explosion almost caught Peach in it.

"That was close" Peach said.

"Alright! That does it!" Sheik leaps up and landed onto the arwing.

"What the…?" Fox said as he watched Sheik punched the hatch breaking it.

The arwing went out of control but Sheik and Fox landed onto the Halberd.

"Hey! That cost me a lot of money!" Fox snapped.

"You almost hurt my friend!" Sheik snapped.

They charged at each other. Fox held up a kick but Sheik blocks it with her arm.

"Wait!" Peach called causing Sheik and Fox to stare at them. "Before you two fight… how about some tea?" She held up a cup of tea as she said that.

"What? Tea?" Fox said. He saw that Sheik was having one too. "Well, alright." He takes a cup and drinks it.

Meanwhile, Snake, Lucario and Meta Knight reached the bridge. What Snake saw surprised him.

"Are those Mr. Game and Watches?" he asked.

"Yeah" Lucario said "Funny how these things can pilot these things?"

There were lot of Mr Game and Watch piloting the ships.

"Get out!" Snake charged at them and knocked them all out of the window.

Sheik, Peach and Fox watched in surprise at the game and watches landed before them.

"Those are Mr. Game and Watches" said Fox.

Suddenly, the Game and Watches were suddenly covered in Subspace.

"And this doesn't look good" Sheik said.

It had formed into a giant robot. Lucario and Snake looked out. "Whoops. That's not a good idea, Snake" Lucario said as he and Snake leaps down to join the other 3.

"I thought I told you two to stay down below!" Snake told Peach and Sheik.

"Sorry, but we want to help too" said Peach.

Then Falco appeared out of nowhere. "Why is it every time that I save you, Fox?"

"Now's not the time for jokes, Falco" Fox said.

The robot charged at them but they leapt out of the way. The robot can used it's drills as it used them to attack. Lucario fired an aura ball as Sheik threw some needles as Peach used her umbrella. Fox and Falco used their blasters and Snake used his weapons. After a few hits and dodges, the robot roared and disappeared into Subspace leaving a Mr. Game and Watch trophy.

Fox held up his blaster. "I better take care of him before…"

"Wait a minute, Fox" said Peach as she walks past him towards the trophy and activates him.

Mr. Game and Watch looks around very confused.

"See?" Peach said "he didn't know he was mind controlled. Here, little one." She handed him her umbrella. Mr. Game and Watch thanks her and played around with it.

Falco looked around. "Hey, where is Sheik? I thought I saw her here a little while ago."

Fox looked around to see Zelda there. "Huh? Zelda?"

"Surprised?" she giggled.

"Hey!" Meta Knight called to them "where do you want to go now that I got my ship back!"

Zelda and Peach thought. Then remembering Mario and Link, they looked up.

"Take us to the desert area!" Peach said "My beloved Mario must be there."

"As well as my beloved Link!" Zelda called.

"Do you think Pikachu might be there?" asked Lucario.

"Who knows?" Falco said.

"So it's agreed then" Fox said "we got to the desert."

"Fine with me" Snake said.

Meta Knight nodded and takes the steering wheel. "It's good to have you back."

He steers the Halberd as the red clouds disappeared into the blue sky.

Peach and Zelda looked up into the blue sky.

'Mario, I am coming to see you' Peach thought.

'Hang on, Link. I'm coming' Zelda thought.

To be continued…

A/N: That's all for this chapter. There will be friendship between Pikachu, Lucario, Yoshi and Kirby. Next time, the heroes unite.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I got distracted by YouTube (AGAIN!) Anyway, the next chapter will be R.O.B introudction and the reunion of friends and lovers. Se enjoy.

Chapter 10: Samus and Pikachu's discovery and reunion:

The alarms in the labs are set off as Samus and Pikachu ran across the hallway.

"If my guess is correct, this is where the Subspace Emissary is making all of those bombs" Samus said "Pikachu, get ready for this."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

They went through the labs and down the lifts until they found the door to the main lab. Samus broke the door and they charged in and skidded in front of the robed person.

"This is the place" Samus said as she looked around. Also in the room were lots of Subspace Bombs and R.O.Bs. Samus held up her gun "Stop this right now or you be suffering serious destruction!"

"Chu!" Pikachu charged up his cheeks.

The robed guy bowed his head in sadness. At this, Samus and Pikachu looks confused.

"Pika?" Pikachu looked stunned and twitches his ears.

"What's the matter?" asked Samus "aren't you gonna fight us?"

The robed guy just stayed still. Suddenly, Pikachu heard some thumping above and looked up. And the roof broke and Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Captain Falcon and Olimar landed behind them.

"Captain Falcon? Donkey Kong?" Samus asked "What are you're doing here?"

"We were wondering about this ourselves" Captain Falcon said.

"Pikachu, you're here too?" asked Donkey Kong.

"Pika" Pikachu said.

Then a red glow appeared. The robed guy and the heroes turned to look. A red hologram of Ganondorf was standing there.

"GANONDORF!" Samus, Diddy, Olimar, Donkey and Falcon gasped.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu said.

"So you're the one behind all of this!" Olimar asked.

"Humph. It seemed we got ourselves some lab rats" Ganondorf said "R.O.Bs, activates the bombs now!"

The R.O.Bs turned around and headed towards the bombs. The robed guy suddenly dashed through them and stood in their way.

"What is he doing?" asked Diddy.

"I think he's trying to stop them" said Donkey.

"Humph" Ganondorf said "Pathetic fool!" He held up a switch and pressed it. The R.O.Bs eyes turned red.

"Ganondorf, stop!" Samus called but it was no use.

The R.O.Bs pass the robed guy and collected the bombs. The robed guy had to stop it. He pushed some R.O.Bs out of the way.

Ganondorf frowned. "It's a shame to see one of them destroyed. Now, R.O.Bs, destroy the traitor and continue with your work!"

The R.O.Bs shake and fired their lasers at the robe guy catching him on fire.

"NO STOP IT!" Olimar shouted.

But the R.O.Bs got the bombs and spread them across the room.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ganondorf laughed "there's nothing you can do! Now watch as your destruction is at hand!"

"We got to stop them!" Donkey Kong shouted. He tried to pull one of the Robot's head off as Captain Falcon lifted one up as threw it aside. Pikachu used his Thunder Bolt to shock some while Samus stopped some lasers with her canon. Olimar used his Pikmins to attack while Diddy tried to pull one head off.

"Humph!" Ganondorf said "I think I shall deal with you later. Now to engulf the world into Subspace with a huge canon me and Bowser made."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu snapped at him.

"And as you for, it's time to bid farewell. Attack!" And his hologram disappeared and some bird robots flew in.

The robed guy who is still on fire shot some lasers out of it's eyes shooting some down. The robe burned down revealing that he was a R.O.B too.

"I think he's on our side now" Samus said "we have to stop them at once. Let's do this!"

But after they defeated the enemies, the countdown was started. Donkey Kong tried to stop it while bashing it. R.O.B looked at two of them as it was talking to them.

"R.O.B how do you stop them?" Diddy asked but the R.O.B bowed his head saying he can't.

Falcon took out his communicator. "Auto pilot on." He turned to the others. "This place will explode soon. Come on everyone, let's get out of here!"

"Pikachu, come on!" Samus called Pikachu as they followed Falcon out of the lab.

They leap into a big hole and fell.

"Falcon Flyer!" Falcon said to his watch "come pick us up now!"

The Falcon Flyer appears and they went through the slot to escape. However, Samus and Pikachu heard a roar. They looked back and Meta Ridley was following them.

"Great! Ridley again!" Samus said "Falcon, we'll deal with this! You keep controlling the ship!"

"OK!"

Samus, DK, Diddy, Pikachu and Olimar climbed out and faced down Meta Ridley. After a few hits and blows, Meta Ridley was defeated. And just to make sure, Pikachu threw a trophy top at it turning into a trophy and Samus collected it.

They get back in and they took off through the sky as the whole lab base was engulfed into Subspace.

"That was close" Olimar said.

"Guys!" Falcon said I had picked up some powerful auras on the desert island."

"It's Mario and Link!" Samus said "Good. They're still alive. Let's get there!"

At the desert, the warriors watched as the lab was engulfed. Suddenly, the Falcon Flyer appeared.

"Guys!" Samus called "You're OK?"

"Samus!" Marth gasped.

"We're fine!" Ike called.

Donkey Kong and Diddy jumped out and ran towards Mario.

"Mario, we got some bad news" DK said.

"Like what?" asked Mario.

Pikachu was reunited with Yoshi and Kirby as they hugged him and held hands and leapt into circles.

"Pikachu, thank goodness, you're safe" Kirby said.

"Wow!" Red said "A Pikachu!"

Link looked up "I think Samus and the others aren't the only ones giving us a call."

"What do you mean?" asked the Ice Climbers.

"Look!" Lucas pointed upwards.

The Halberd was landing besides them. Lucario leapt out first. He first saw Pikachu.

"PIKACHU!"

"PIKA PIKA!" Pikachu gasped. He ran to him and he and Lucario hugged.

"Get a room" Snake sighed.

"Snake? You're here?" asked Falcon.

Mario and Link looked very confused. But then…

"MARIO!"

"LINK!"

Mario and Link looked up to see Peach and Zelda waving to them.

"PEACH!"

"ZELDA!"

They leapt onto the ship and Mario and Peach hugged as well as Link and Zelda.

"Oh Mario, thank goodness you're safe!" Peach said.

"It's a good thing you're safe, Peach" Mario said.

"Link, I was so worried about you. I missed you!" Zelda said as he wept out tears.

Link smiled and stroke her hair. "I missed you too, Zelda."

"Meta Knight?" Kirby said as he saw Meta Knight, Fox, Falco and Mr. Game and Watch. "You're here too."

"Kirby, let's put our differences aside and help us defeat the Subspace Emissary. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" Kirby and Meta Knight shook hands.

Lucas looked sad. Still no sign of Ness. Red confronted him. "It's OK. We'll find him!"

"OH NO!" Samus gasped. "GUYS!"

Everyone came to her. Mario, Peach, Link and Zelda got a bad feeling about this.

"We just heard that both Bowser and Ganondorf are planning to use a huge canon to put this world into subspace!"

"WHAT!" Everyone gasped.

"Bowser, he won't get away with this!" Mario said.

"I just had enough of Ganondorf!" Link snarled.

"Guys!" Fox said "This is the final push! We must put an end to Bowser and Ganondorf's plot once and for all! We attack the canon!"

"Right!" Ike said "And we must avenge Roy, Dr. Mario, Pichu, Mew…"

"Mewtwo is a villain" said Samus "he killed Pichu. But Pikachu destroyed him."

"Oh I see…" Mario said "our final battle begins!"

"Pikachu" Pikachu agreed.

"And I think I have a plan to stop that canon" Link said.

To be continued…

Next time we meet the main villain, Tabuu. And there will be a What If in the next chapter as more characters appear. See ya.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey, guys. Managed to update this through college. Lucky it was break time. In this chapter, Tabuu will appear and another What If is in the house. Enjoy.

Chapter 11: The evil Tabuu (**What If: Newcomers join the fray**):

In a subspace sphere, something came out of it. It was a huge canon connected to a battleship. On top of it was Bowser and Ganondorf.

"Fire!" Ganondorf ordered. The canon charged up and then fired a purple beam in the far distance. Then that place was engulfed in subspace.

"Hahaha! Now nothing can stop us now!" Bowser cackled.

"Wait one moment" Ganondorf said as he spotted something coming towards them. The Halberd!

"What? They are still at it?" Bowser asked.

"I'll take care of them. Mini canons, fire!" Ganondorf ordered.

Some smaller canons appeared and fire some lasers. The Halberd dodged them but there were too many of them. One hit it on the wing and then one went straight through and was destroyed.

"That took care of them!" Bowser said. Then he noticed something "WHAT!"

Samus' ship, the Falcon flyer, an arwing and and another ship appeared heading towards there way. One it were Mario, Link, Pit, Yoshi, Fox, Falco, Samus, Falcon, DK, Diddy, Pikachu, Peach, Zelda, Mr. Game and Watch, Olimar, R.O.B, Lucario, Snake, Meta Knight, Ice Climbers, Marth, Ike, Red, Lucas and the Ice Climbers.

"THIS CAN'T BE!" Bowser roared.

"Keep firing!" Ganondorf shouted.

"Don't let them hit us" Mario told Samus.

All the canons fire at the other ships but they dodged them all. Link looked up.

"OK, Kirby!" he called "NOW!"

Kirby appeared on a Dragoon and headed towards the canon. It cut through it. Then it starts to explode. 

"Humph!" Ganondorf snarled "Come on, Bowser!" And he walked into the Subspace with Bowser following him.

"After them!" Fox ordered as the 4 ships entered the Subspace, closely behind by Kirby.

It was really dark inside, but there was a path leading onwards. Yoshi, Red, Mario, Marth, Captain Falcon, Lucas, Olimar, Kirby, Lucario, Pikachu, Pit, Ike, Snake, Ice Climbers, Meta Knight, Mr. Game and Watch, Link, Fox, R.O.B, Zelda, Peach, Donkey Kong, Falco and Samus took their stance as they went forward to find Bowser and Ganondorf.

"This is it! Our final battle!" Ike said.

"Pikachu" Pikachu agreed.

"Yoshi" Yoshi nodded.

"Let's get this over with, Mario" Link said.

"You got it, Link!" Mario said.

They charged forward.

Meanwhile, Bowser and Ganondorf were walking towards a Cliffside.

"It's about time we get to Master Hand" Bowser chatted on as Ganondorf stopped dead in his tracks and smirked evilly "I mean, we almost conquered the world. Now we need Master Hand to give us the power and…"

BANG!

Before Bowser knew it, he was turned into a trophy. Ganondorf has the last gun and he turned his own partner into one.

"Sorry Bowser, but if there's anyone gonna conquer the world, it's me" Ganondorf said as he kicked Bowser's trophy away. He walked to the edge. "Master Hand. I am here!"

He held up his arms and Master Hand appeared. Ganondorf bowed.

"Hello, Master Hand. I done everything you need, now this power…"

But then he realised something. Yellow laser strings were controlling Master Hand. And it came to someone who looked like digital but looked like a human from a red cloud.

"WHAT IS THIS!" Ganondorf gasped.

"Humph. You fool!" said the person "I must thank you for doing everything I say. I had to say that I don't need you anymore."

"Why you…" Ganondorf snarled as he leapt towards him but the stranger cast a shield and knocked him back bumping into Master Hand in the progress. Master Hand got free but he fell to the ground. Ganondorf was turned into a trophy as it landed beside him.

Master Hand got up. "You traitor!" He called to the stranger "You'll pay for what you've done!" He clenched into a fist and charged at him.

"Haven't I told you?" said the stranger "I gave you life. But if this is how you wanted to die, so be it."

He cast a wall shield and Master Hand was thrown back. Then Master Hand laid still.

At this rate, the heroes appeared.

"W…What is this?" asked Lucas.

Link and Zelda saw the Ganondorf and Bowser trophy on the ground. "What happened here?" asked Zelda.

Mario saw the stranger. "Up there! Who are you!"

"I did not know we have guests. My name is Tabuu!" said the stranger "and I'm the leader of the Subspace Emissary!"

"YOU are in charge of the Subspace Emissary?" asked Falco.

"Correct. I always wanted to conquer this world in each tournament. But I was too weak to fight. So I send Master Hand and Crazy Hand to destroy you, but they failed me completely."

"So you're the one behind the whole thing?" asked Samus.

"Certainly. But I am afraid our little chat is over. Since you're all trying to stop me, I will NOT let that happen" Tabuu said. He powered up and some wings appeared. "I hope you live well as trophies."

"W…What is he doing!" Marth asked.

"Now, ultimate power!" Tabuu shouted as he shot some ring rings of powers at the heroes. At this, the heroes floated in the air in shock. And one by one, everyone was turned into trophies. They all laid on the ground.

"Humph!" Tabuu said "That took care of those lot. Now to get some sleep". He cast some orbs around him which had each world the heroes visited in them and some staircase appears.

This could be the end. Tabuu had defeated everyone.

But not everyone. He had forgotten someone.

Back at Dedede's castle, the trophies of Ness, Luigi and Dedede was still on the ground. Suddenly, the badges that were on Ness and Luigi begins to glow and then glowed above the trophies and after a bright light, Ness and Luigi were revived.

"What? Where? What happened?" asked Ness.

"I don't know" Luigi said. Then he noticed the badge was on his nose. "Hey, what's this?" And Ness just tugged it off "OW! Watch it, Ness!"

Ness looked at it. Then he remembered. "Oh! I remember now! It was Wario! He tried to turn Lucas into a trophy and I had to take the blow for him!" He held up the badge "this badge must have saved us."

"Really?" Then Luigi remembers. "I remember also! Someone attacked me from behind as I was about to fight some Waddle Dees."

Ness looked around to see Dedede trophy, still on the floor. "I bet he must have saved us" Ness said as he got off and take the badge off him. They walked to Dedede and revived him also.

"Huh?" Dedede looked up. Ness and Luigi looked down on him.

"Are you alright?" asked Ness.

"You… you saved me!" Dedede jumped for joy as he hugged the both while laughing joyfully. He looked around his castle afterwards. "Now where are we?"

Luigi looked outside. "Yikes! We must be inside the Subspace!"

"The Subspace?" Ness asked.

"I remembered! I remembered me and Ganondorf had a meeting. He said he will meet Master Hand and then takes over the world. I don't want to be a part of this. I bet you that whoever controlling Master Hand is responsible for this!"

Ness gasped and calls out of the door. "LUCAS! LUCAS, WHERE ARE YOU!" He turned to the others "It's no use. We have to go out there and rescue the others!"

"Wait. I know where to get some help" Dedede said as he walked up to the door with his hammer and then bashed it down. Inside was four more trophies: One is Jigglypuff, who Ness and Luigi remembers, a young cartoon boy who almost looked like Link, and a wolf. And the last one is obvious…

"ROY!" Luigi gasped and reactive him. Roy got to his feet.

"W…What happened? Where am I?" asked Roy.

"You're in Dedede's castle" Ness said "but what happened Roy?"

"Of course! Wario!" Roy remembers "I took the blow trying to save Red. What happened to him? And where's Marth and Ike?"

"They're outside" Dedede said "Roy, I have a favour to ask of you." He whispers into Roy's ear.

"OK. I got it" Roy said "I'll go get him." He begins to run off "Luigi, Ness, take care of that Tabuu guy!" And he ran out.

"Tabuu? Is he the one behind all of this!" asked Luigi.

Ness paid no attention. He had revived both Jigglypuff and the other Link.

"Are you two alright?" asked Ness.

"Jiggly?" Jigglypuff looked around.

"W…Where am I?" asked the toon version of Link.

"I know Jigglypuff, but you remind me of Young Link" said Ness as he helped the other Link up "so what's your name?"

"It's Toon Link" said the other Link "I just remember me sailing across the sea when a new version of Ganondorf appeared and turned me into a trophy."

"And then he gave them to Wario" said Dedede "but I rescued them before he got away."

"Hey, Toon Link. We know another Link who is an adult and not cartoony" Luigi said.

"Really?" asked Toon Link excited "Cool! Can't wait to meet him!" He drew out his own Master Sword "Let's go see him!"

Luigi revives the wolf who just got up, looked around and got into a grumpy mood.

"And who are you?" asked Luigi.

"My name is Wolf O'Donnell" said the wolf "leader of Star Wolf!"

"Star Wolf? Do you know Star Fox?" asked Dedede.

"Star Fox? They are our rivals" said Wolf "where are they?"

"Out there and they could be in trouble" Ness said.

"Jigglypuff, jiggly?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Yes, my guess both Pikachu and Link might be out there" Ness said.

"We got to save them!" Toon Link said.

"Fine. I'll tag along for now" Wolf said.

"Alright men!" Dedede said as he put his hammer on his shoulder "Our friends are in trouble! So now it's up to us to save them and bring an end to Tabuu's reign of terror!"

"Whatever!" Wolf said.

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff said.

"Aye!" Toon Link said.

"If it takes to help Mario, then I'm ready!" Luigi said.

"Let's do this!" Ness said.

"Right! Let's go!" Dedede pushed the door opened and they charged out.

To be continued…

A/N: Look like everyone is in trouble, but it's up to Ness, Luigi, Dedede, Toon Link, Wolf and Jigglypuff to the rescue. Stayed tuned.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry about that, but I got a lot of comments on my Youtube story Super All Star Bros. The next chapter is up. Enjoy.

Chapter 12: Ness, Dedede, Luigi and the others to the rescue:

Ness, Luigi, Dedede, Toon Link, Jigglypuff and Wolf walked out of the building and goes along the path. They gasped when they saw the first trophy stand.

"Samus!" Luigi revived her.

"Huh? What the…?" Samus got up and looked around "Luigi? Ness? What's going on?"

"We'll explain along the way" Dedede said.

They had also rescued Pit and Falco. Falco was shocked to see Wolf, but they agreed to work together. The next trophy caused Ness to gasp.

"LUCAS!" Ness ran up to the trophy and revived him. Lucas awoke to see Ness.

"Ness? Is that you?" Lucas gasped as he got up to look at him.

"It's me, Lucas" said Ness "Don't worry. You're safe now."

Lucas smiled and then remembered Red. "Ness, where did Red go? He helped me to try to find you."

"We'll find him" Toon Link said "but we have to rescue the others too."

Across the path, they rescued Ike and Donkey Kong. And then at last, the rescued Red.

"Are you OK, Red?" asked Lucas.

"I'm fine, Lucas" said Red "Thanks again."

"You should thank Ness here" Luigi said "if it weren't for him, Lucas wouldn't be able to find you."

"So you're Ness huh?" Red turned to Ness. "Thank you."

"So can we get going now?" asked Wolf.

Jigglypuff gasped as she saw the next trophy is Pikachu. She grabbed it because the path was disappearing and they got out of the door and they revived Pikachu.

"Pika?" Pikachu looked up to see Jigglypuff smiling.

"Jigglypuff!"

"Pikachu!" Samus said "Are you alright?"

"Pikachu" Pikachu smiled.

"That's good" said Dedede "now let's get going."

Ike had revived Marth on the way to the last door. Wolf told them that Roy was saved and they were relieved. They also revived Fox and Olimar.

"Wolf?" Fox asked surprised "You helping us?"

Wolf snorted "Hey, I will be the one to defeat you not that computer guy."

"Same old Wolf" Fox sighed.

Then they rescued Diddy, Captain Falcon and Mr. Game and Watch. Luigi gasped as he saw the next trophy.

"MARIO!" Luigi revived Mario.

"Luigi" Mario gasped when he saw his brother "Thank you. But where's Peach and the others?"

"We're going to find them now" said Falcon.

"Ookie-dookie" Mario said.

They came across a defeated Master Hand. The heroes saw the stairways going towards to where Tabuu is. 

"So this is where Tabuu is" said Ness.

"Can't believe he turned us into trophies" Ike snapped.

Dedede saw the Bowser trophy lying down there and revived him. But Bowser was not in the good mood. He was angry as he roared.

"Stay back, Mario!" Dedede said "I'll calm him down!"

After a quick battle, Bowser was defeated and turned into a trophy again. Dedede revived him and Bowser was still not in a good mood. He roared again but Dedede slapped him on the nose to shut him up.

"Shut up!" Dedede said "Bowser, we need your help for this."

"What are you…?" Bowser said as he held his nose. Then he turned to the dead Master Hand "Who did this?"

"Tabuu did" said Luigi "he's over there!"

Bowser looked at the staircase.

"Bowser, let's make a truce" Mario said "I guess the best thing to do is to join forces and defeat Tabuu."

Bowser sighed and shook Mario's hand "Fine, Mario. I'll help. But after this, you and I have a score to settle."

"Yeah, I know" Mario said.

"Then let's go" Marth said "but first we still have to find Link and the others."

In another part of the subspace, a glow appeared on Kirby's trophy. Kirby woke up and he coughed out the badge.

"I guess this must have saved me" Kirby said "Oh yeah. Where is everybody else?"

He continued walking along the path and saved Peach and Zelda first.

"Kirby? What happened?" asked Peach.

"I guess Tabuu turned us into trophies" said Kirby. "Let's go and find the others."

Kirby also rescued Meta Knight on the path downwards with Peach and Zelda. And they found Link's trophy and Zelda revived him causing Link to collapse into Zelda's arm.

"Link, are you alright?" asked Zelda worried.

Link opened his eyes "Zelda? Yeah, I am fine." He got up to his feet "Where's Mario and the others?"

"We have to find them and then defeat Tabuu" Kirby said.

Link nodded and draws out his Master Sword "then let's go."

They rescued Lucario, Yoshi, R.O.B and Snake. They also came upon Wario's trophy.

"Isn't he one of those bad guys?" asked Snake.

"It's Wario" said Peach "Let's revive him and leave him."

But Kirby, Zelda and Link paid no attention to the Wario trophy. They were looking at the Ganondorf trophy.

"What should we do about Ganondorf?" asked Lucario.

Suddenly, Bowser charged in and attacked Ganondorf's trophy.

"Bowser?" asked Peach.

Bowser attacked the trophy four times until he calmed down. "That's better. That what he gets for betraying me."

"So you're working for us now?" asked Kirby.

"Yeah, Mario and I made a truce" said Bowser. Mario and the other heroes caught up.

"KIRBY!" Dedede hugged Kirby from behind. "Kirby, my dear boy, we need your help again. Let's go and defeat Tabuu." He dragged Kirby away.

"Mario, thank goodness you're safe" Peach said "thank you Luigi."

"No worries" Luigi said.

"Wow!" Toon Link said jumping around Link "So this is my adult form? Wow! I look so real like and cool!"

Link chuckled and put his hand onto his counterpart's head "I'm surprised that I saw you myself."

"Pikachu, are you OK?" Lucario asked.

"Pikachu" Pikachu nodded.

As they walk towards the staircase, they realized that Link and Zelda did not follow them. Bowser noticed they were looking down on Ganondorf's trophy.

"I hope they are not thinking that I hope they weren't thinking" Bowser said.

Link and Zelda looked at each other and nodded.

"We need all the help we could get" Link said.

"They are" Fox said.

Zelda revived Ganondorf. Ganondorf groaned and got up and was shocked to see it was Link and Zelda who revived him.

"You two?" Ganondorf asked "Why did you revive me?!"

"Ganondorf, like Mario and Bowser, we have to make a truce as well" Link said pointing to where Tabuu is. Ganondorf turned around to see Tabuu's sphere. "We have to defeat Tabuu, otherwise the world could be in great danger. I know you wanted to conquer the world, but let's put it aside and really work together. Just this once."

Ganondorf sighed. "OK, Link. We'll work together" Ganondorf said "But after this, you and I will finish this once and for all!"

"I agree on that" Link said as they joined the others. Ganondorf followed after them.

Suddenly, Dedede was attacked by Wario.

"Momma-mia, Wario's here too?!" Mario gasped.

"Hahaha! Come on you freak!" Wario said "we settle this now!"

Ness and Luigi helped him up. When they turned to Wario, he was shocked to see them alive as his huge jaw dropped.

"What? You're untrophied?" asked Wario.

"Wario, now's not the time to settle this" Luigi said as he, Dedede and Ness pointed to Wario. "We have to stop Tabuu. If you want to stay here, fine! We go and save the world."

Wario looked worried and thinks as he pick his nose. Then he noticed everyone was leaving. He got onto his motorcycle and pass them.

"Come on you slowpokes!" Wario said "we got to save this world!"

"What's gotten into him?" asked the heroes who were rescued by Dedede, Ness and Luigi.

"You don't wanna know" the heroes who were rescued by Kirby said.

Meanwhile, outside, Roy had found who he was looking for. A blue hedgehog running across a green field to stop a huge red coated man riding in a transport.

"You're not getting away this time, Eggman!" the blue hedgehog said.

"Hahaha! You won't stop me that easy, Sonic!" Eggman called to him.

Roy took out his sword and leapt above Eggman. Eggman saw him.

"What the…?" Roy cut his machine causing Eggman's machine out of control and crashed into a mountain. "I hate that hedgehog and that guy!"

Sonic stopped in his tracks confused. Roy landed in front of him.

"Excuse me, but are you Sonic the Hedgehog?" asked Roy.

"I'm sure am. Sonic's the name, speed's my game. So what's up?" asked Sonic.

"Well, Mario and the others need your help. There's this evil man named Tabuu and…"

"WHAT? Mario's starting a hero party and they haven't invited me?" Sonic said "I like to be in that party."

"If you go now, you might not miss the action" said Roy.

"Cool!" Sonic said "Time to help Mario and the others save this world. I'm up…" he begins to run in mid-air "…over and gone!" And he dashed off through the field and into the subspace.

Roy nodded and said "I got to get the other Nintendo characters and hope for a miracle" and he ran off.

To be continued…

A/N: So now's everyone is saved. The final battle with Tabuu shall begin soon. I will skip the maze cause it was too long. See ya later.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for the delay but I was just starting a new story. Anyway, here is the final chapter as well as the last What If on what would happen in the far future. So enjoy.

Chapter 13: The final battle (**What If: 7 years later**):

After going through a long maze which takes a long time, the heroes were outside the lair where Tabuu was hiding.

"Going through that maze is something" Luigi said.

"Yeah, fighting bosses along the way" Mario agreed.

"Well we can't stop here" Snake said.

Pikachu and Lucario looked at each other and nodded. Pikachu pushed the door open and the heroes walk in. Tabuu was trying to get some sleep. No one made a move… that is, until Luigi stepped on Fox's tail by accident.

"OUCH!! LUIGI!!" Fox snapped causing Tabuu to wake up.

"Oh way to go Mr. Obvious!" Wolf snapped.

"What the…?" Tabuu saw them "You lot?! How did you come back alive?"

"You forgot about me, Dedede, Toon Link, Wolf, Jigglypuff and Mr. Klutz here" Ness said.

"I don't care how you came back…" Tabuu began.

"Then why you ask?!" Falco asked.

"Yeah!" Toon Link said.

"As I was saying before you interrupted, I can also turn you back into trophies again" Tabuu said as he starts powering up again.

"Look out!" Bowser said.

"Now say far…" Tabuu began but then a blue blur appeared and broke one of his wings. "WHAT THE?!" And then it came around again and destroy his other wing.

Then on a point, Mario spotted a blue hedgehog landed and turns around and wave his finger in front of Tabuu.

"I don't think so you data-freak" said Sonic.

"Sonic?!" Mario, Peach, Bowser and Luigi gasped.

"Yoshi?" gasped Yoshi.

"Pika, Pika?" Pikachu asked confused.

"You know this guy?" asked Link.

"Yes. That is Sonic the Hedgehog" Mario said "the world's fastest hedgehog. We met at the Olympic Games a while ago."

"Hey, Mario" Sonic said to Mario "I can't let you guys have all the fun. How about I help out? You can introduce me to your friends later."

"Sounds good to me" Red said "Hear us this, Tabuu! You're finished! Fight us with honour or just give up!"

"Alright" Tabuu said "I choose… fight. But I must warn you, I am the ultimate being. You won't be able to touch me."

"We'll just see about that!" Ganondorf said.

A huge battle had begun. Mario and Luigi leapt up to attack but Tabuu disappeared and then got out his whip to attack them, only to be blocked by Link's shield. Tabuu then created a huge gun and fired a huge beam but everyone leapt out of the way, Samus fired her missile but the villain teleported away from that too. Then he formed a cross and tried to get one. Lucario took the blow and almost fell off the ring but Pikachu and Yoshi saved him. Wario attacks as well but Tabuu disappeared again.

"Stop disappearing and fight!" Wario shouted.

"As you wish" Tabuu said as he grew into a giant.

"Whoa. I did not see that one coming" said Sonic.

Tabuu shot beams through his eyes and hitting everyone in the progress but not defeating them.

"Man!" Link said "he's right. We can't touch him!"

"They got to be a way to beat him" Pit said.

"Unfortunately, there isn't one" Tabuu said as he formed a sword and charged at them but they leapt out of the way.

"Now what do we do?" asked Kirby.

Then a sudden glow appeared above them. A huge smash ball appeared hovering above the heroes. Tabuu was nowhere in sight.

Samus remembered Pikachu getting the Smash Ball to defeat Mewtwo. "Guys! Grab the Smash Ball together. That way we can enchant our powers to do some finishing blows!"

"Great idea. But wait, Tabuu's power level is 8,000" said Wolf as he, Fox and Falco checked their scanners "and we all 500 each. So what would happen when we grab it?"

Fox took off his scouter "We'll be over_**9,000**_!" and he smashed his scouter.

"9,000?!" Lucario said in shock.

"That's good!" Mario said "Quick, everyone. Grab it before Tabuu reappears!"

They all leapt up and all touched it at the same time. Tabuu appeared to see everyone is gone.

"They can't just disappear!" Tabuu said "Where are they?"

He did not see Snake behind him on a helicopter and been lowered down on a rope ladder.

"It's show-time" Snake said. "Grenade Launcher!"

He starts firing Grenades out of his launcher. Tabuu saw it but he was hit by the grenades. As he was hit, Sonic appeared behind him and call upon the Chaos Emeralds.

"Now I'll show you!" Sonic said "Super Sonic!"

He transformed into Super Sonic and charged which hit Tabuu in the back which sends him flying. Sonic appeared in front of him and kick him upwards and then kicked him towards where R.O.B and Mr. Game and Watch were. R.O.B used Diffusion Ray and hit Tabuu so much which made Tabuu fly towards Mr. Game and Watch who transforms into an Octopus and hit him with it's arms. Tabuu was send flying over to Olimar were.

"Hope this works! End of the Day!" Olimar got into his rocket and flew off as Tabuu was been bitten by some fly-trapping-plants (forgot what they were called) and then he piloted his rocket downwards and hit Tabuu. He was send flying to Wario who ate an garlic.

"Now, Wario-Man!" Wario transforms into Wario-Man and attack Tabuu like crazy. As Wario distract Tabuu, Pit appeared above him.

"Palutena, please send in the army!" Pit called as Palutena called her troops and attacked Tabuu as Wario ducked out of the way. Tabuu was send crashing to the ground.

"Grr! Where did they all come from?" Tabuu snarled.

"It's not over yet!" Ike said as he was behind him "Great Aether!" He slashed Tabuu in the air then threw his sword in the air, jumps and catches it and did some nasty slashes on Tabuu and then send him flying to the earth where Marth is waiting.

"Critical Strike!" Marth called and slashed Tabuu away from them towards the Ice Climbers.

"OK. Iceberg!" The Ice Climbers call upon their mountain of ice. Tabuu was send flying towards Ness and Lucas.

"Ready Lucas?" Ness asked.

"Always is, Ness" Lucas said.

"PK STARSTORM!!" They called together and huge shot of light appeared and showered onto Tabuu. Tabuu was send flying down screaming to where Falcon said.

"Got you! Blue Falcon!" Falcon got into his F-Zero car and hit Tabuu so hard it send him flying yet again towards Lucario.

"Witness the power of aura!" Lucario said as he leapt over Tabuu and send a blue beam at Tabuu sending him falling towards Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff used Puff Up as it grew huge and shouts sending Tabuu crashing to the ground. Red calls upon Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard.

"You're finished Tabuu! Triple Finish!" Red called as the 3 Pokemon used Flame Blast, Water Gun and Solar Beam to send Tabuu into a wall.

Tabuu got up very angry. But he did not see Pikachu and Yoshi appear behind him.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi sprouted wings and spits out fire which hit Tabuu all over the place.

"PikaCHUUUUUU!" Pikachu used Volt Tackle again as he spins around in a blue ball and hit Tabuu all over the place and then hit him in the air where Fox, Falco and Wolf call upon their…

"Let's do this! Landmaster!" Fox called.

"I'm going to have some fun with this" Wolf agreed.

"Personally, I got with style" Falco said.

They called upon their Landmasters and fired at Tabuu hitting him. Dedede appeared above Tabuu, blew a whistle and calls upon his minions to attack Tabuu as he sings and dance. Tabuu was hit again but fell into Meta Knight's trap.

"Feel my power!" Meta Knight covered him with his cape and then slashed him making Tabuu fell into Kirby's cooking pot.

"Now let's cook" Kirby said as he put on his chef hat and starts stirring and then the pot spits out Tabuu.

Samus got her canon ready as she aimed at Tabuu. "Now, ZERO LASER!" A huge laser shot out and Tabuu fell back to the ground again badly hurt.

But what he saw next make him gasped in fear. Bowser and Ganondorf had transformed into Giga Bowser and Ganon and send him flying up again. Diddy and Donkey Kong got ready. Diddy put on his jet pack and fired his peanut gun at him as Donkey Kong beat on his drums and hit Tabuu into a green negative zone cast by Luigi.

"What are you doing?" Tabuu said to Luigi.

"This. Toon Link, now!"

Toon Link trapped Tabuu and starts slashing him. And then did a finishing blow which send Tabuu fly straight into Peach's trap.

"Here goes. Peach Blossom!" Peach said as she dances around and left peaches around and put Tabuu nearly to sleep. "Zelda, this is your chance!"

Zelda got her Light Bow ready. "Thanks Peach. Now, LIGHT ARROW!" She fired it and it hit Tabuu into the air again.

Tabuu stopped in mid air as the other heroes gather round Zelda and Peach.

"Darn you. Too bad I'm nearly drained out of power. I will destroy you all anyway" said Tabuu.

"You forgot one thing" DK said.

"What?"

Zelda and Peach smiled. "Our heroes."

Tabuu gasped. "Oh no. I forgot Mario and Link. Where are they?"

Suddenly Tabuu was trapped in the triforce cage again. Mario then leapt up in the air.

"You're finished, Tabuu!" Mario said "Mario Finale!"

Mario send a huge range of fire hitting Tabuu. Then Link appeared through the fire using the Power Star to make him invincible and starts chopping up Tabuu while still in Mario's attack.

"No more will you hurt innocent people" Link said "Triforce Slash Finish!" And he cut Tabuu in half.

Mario and Link landed by their friends as Tabuu was shaking as he was about to explode.

"No… No… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" And Tabuu exploded. The orbs that were in the arena scattered.

Then the Subspace Spheres that engulfed the area shrunk and disappeared. Then the battlefield disappeared to a cliff side showing the sunset.

Bowser and Ganondorf had walked away, vowing to get their revenge on Mario and Link next time. Everyone smiled at the sunset.

"Marth! Ike!" The two swordsmen turned around to see Roy with a revived Pichu, Dixie Kong, Krystal, Waluigi, Navi, Palutena, Tails and Knuckles.

"Roy!" Marth ran up to his friend "Good to see you again."

"Yeah. I saw what you did" Roy said "Great to see you two again. And the same to you, Red" He smiled at the Pokémon Trainer.

Pikachu was quite surprised to see Pichu alive again. Jigglypuff hugged Pichu. As if he had read Pikachu's mind, Roy replied "Yeah, it's the same Pichu who Mewtwo killed. So before I got the others, I repaired Pichu's trophy. It was tricky to do. Oh, and I did not bring back Mewtwo, because he deserve that for the beginning."

Pikachu smiled. He turned to Lucario, who smiled back.

Fox saw Krystal running towards him and she hugged him.

"Fox, I was so worried about you!" Krystal said.

Fox smiled and stroke her hair. "It's OK. It's all over, Krystal."

"Eww… vomit" Wolf snarled as Falco smiled at the two lovers.

Wario begins to walk off with Waluigi.

"So what's the next plot?" Waluigi asked.

"What do you think? Plan a way to defeat Mario and Luigi once and for all" Wario said.

Donkey Kong and Diddy were reunited with Dixie. Pit bowed to Palutena who smiled. Sonic was about to leave with Tails and Knuckles.

"Sonic, wait!" Sonic turned to see Mario "Thank you. You came at the right time."

Sonic smirked "Hey, no worries, Mario. How about a match sometimes? You know, for old times?"

"I'll be waiting" Mario smiled.

Sonic smiled and runs off. Mario rejoined Peach as they watched the sunset hand in hand. They turned to see Link and Zelda in a passionate kiss while Toon Link did some gagging noises. They smiled and watched the sunset.

7 years later…

The next tournament was about to begin in Super Smash Bros Future. In the stands was King Mario and Queen Peach as well as King Link and Queen Zelda. Next to them was Fox McCloud and his wife Krystal, and next to them was Pikachu with Yoshi and Buneary by his side with Lucario standing behind them. The rest of the original smashers were in the crowd. No one heard from Bowser, Wario and Ganondorf since.

Down below in the waiting rooms, are newcomers from more third company games. Solid Snake had returned but was really old, and Sonic is there as well, still the same. And with them are Cloud Strife, Crash Bandicoot, Jin Kazama and Spyro the Dragon who decided to test their strength in this tournament.

"So this is the Super Smash bros tournament huh?" Cloud said. "Not too shabby."

Crash flexes his arm. "Hey, I am just as excited as I am ever be."

Spyro nodded to his best friend "Yeah. But facing Snake and Sonic is the real deal."

Jin just remained silent. Sonic smiled at Crash's entry while Snake remained silent too.

Just then, a young man ran in. He looked like Mario but he has blonde hair and wore a blue hat, shirt and red overalls. His name is Marco and he is the son of Mario and Peach.

"Come on, Marco!" Peach called.

"Make us proud!" Mario said.

Then, a young man appeared as well. He looked like Link but he has Zelda's jewel on his forehead. He wore a yellow tunic, hat, blonde-ish hair and wields his own Master Sword. His name is Tai, the son of Link and Zelda.

"Tai, you can do it" Zelda cheered.

"You can do it son" Link smiled.

Ness and Lucas were also on the stage as teenagers. Red was also with them now a young man.

"Hey, Ness. I had grew a lot stronger since we defeated Tabuu" Lucas said "think you can take me on?"

"Ha! Sure thing. Fighting you will be like old time, Lucas" Ness smiled.

Red smiled "That Ness and Lucas alright."

Joining Tai and Marco was a Fox-look-a-like but he has light blue fur. His name is Marcus, and he is the son of Fox and Krystal. And with him was Pikachu and Buneary's son, who happens to be a Pichu. This Pichu was trained by Lucario. Their parents cheered them on as well.

Marcus got into his fighting stance "Alright. Time to see if my fighting style has paid off."

"Pichu" Pichu got into his stance too.

Tai held up his shield and wielded his sword "This could be the great match ever!"

"You said it" Marco agreed.

And the four warriors charged at each other ready for the great battle to come.

The End.


End file.
